After the Giant war
by rosee-1518
Summary: It's manly about Percy's life after the Giant war. He ran away from his old life, after it had gotten a surprising turn. No one has heard from him since he disappeared. It is not a Chaos story! Please read it. I suck at summaries...
1. The letter

**Heey... This is my first fanfiction story. I know how this story is going to end and everything. Please, be nice when you review. If you review. English is NOT my first language, it's Spanish and German. Dont't be surprised if you see any mistakes. If you do, please correct me. **

**The letter**

The 6-year-old girl was outside playing with a wood-tire, when she noticed the man sitting on the only bench in the area.  
>She stopped playing, staring at the man curiously, who watched her from the distance.<p>

It was a cloudy day, normal in the region the girl was living in. The wind was cold and blew the girl's hair from her dainty face.

The girl started walking toward the man. The closer she came to him the better she could recognise him. He had shoulder-length, grey hair and also a well-trimmed, grey beard. He surely had been a good- looking man, but his sea-green eyes were sad and his expression grim. Nevertheless, the man had a kind face and his eyes were surrounded by wrinkles, which proved her that he smiled often.  
><em>His eyes...<em>the girl thought. Her father had the same sea-green eyes.

The little girl came closer, eying the man cautiously and remembering her father's words: "_There are sick people out there, my love. Do not talk to strangers unless you have to and keep distance."  
><em>She looked at the man and he returned the intense look she gave him. Her father had never talked about his past – he always looked heartbroken if he did – but the little girl wondered if this man could be her father's father. It was possible. Her father wasn't even 30. He was only 25 but he seemed older because of the hart work. This stranger was surely about 50 years old.  
>Finally, the stranger broke the ice.<br>"What's your name kid?"  
>The girl blinked.<br>"Rose..."  
>The man nodded, if her answer just affirmed his thoughts. She didn't asked what his name was. This man radiated such an authority, that she felt reminded of her father. She felt safe and sound when her father was around her. But the stranger only made her feel smaller than she already was.<br>"Do- do you want to talk to my dad?" the girl stammered.  
>The man looked away. His eyes hefted to the ocean near their house. His expression turned sad. He sighed. He shook his head slowly and added:<br>"Don't think he would come out if he saw me, kid. But do me a favour and -" The man pulled something – a letter – from his coat and handed it to her. "Please.. Make sure your father reads it. It means a lot to me. "  
>And without saying anything else, the man stood up and left.<br>She watched as the mysterious man disappeared in the distance and ran home.

Rose lived in an old house, made of bricks. Apart from the ugly basement and the really old attic, it had only one floor. It had a bathroom, a small kitchen with an even smaller dining room and the comfortable living room. Besides that, the floor had only two bedrooms.

The basement- forget it. It wasn`t habitable. It was dark, damp and full of spiders and rats. It would take years to bring the basement to stand. Therefore, they never entered there.  
>And the attic – well... Her father worked there, trying to make the attic habitable. He explained that he wanted to make the attic into a room. It would become Rose's bedroom in the future.<br>She couldn't imagine how her father planned to turn that mess into a bedroom, but she knew that her father always kept his promises.  
>It was dark. Rose guessed, her father was either taking a nap or working on the attic. She hoped it was the last.<br>He father had nightmares once in a while. She wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't heard him scream. He never talked about it. After hard night he did as if nothing had happened.  
>But even if she was only five, she couldn't ignore the nights when her father dreamed. She didn't understand what was causing it. Her Nanny June had explained once, that sometimes people had problems in their past and for some of those people, the only way to get over those problems, was by recalling them in their dreams.<p>

Rose didn't understand that statement either.

She stepped into the living room. No one was there. He wasn't in his bedroom either, but Rose could tell that he had been writing a letter again.  
>This was another thing that strange her about her father. He never sent the letters he wrote. He would always keep them in the drawer.<br>In addition, she did not know for whom these letters were for. Sure, he had his mother, but they usually talked on the phone.

That meant that her father was on the attic. And so was it.  
>She stepped carefully on the attic's floor. She always feared the floor might break or something.<br>Everything- even the only window was covered with dust. In front of the round window was her father doing whatever was necessary.  
>"Dad?" Rose called.<br>The mentioned one looked up and his face lit up when he saw Rose.  
>"Yeah? What can I do for you? ", he asked. He had black hair and the same features the strange man had. They had the same sea-green eyes only that her father's were deeper and somehow sadder.<br>Rose didn't know why.  
>"Ehh... There was a man outside and... " She stopped because her father had sudden stood up; his expression had changed from kind to suspicious and mistrustful.<br>"A man?", he asked with a frown.  
>Rose nodded.<br>"Yes, and he wanted me to give you this " She handed him the letter the old man had given her. "He said it was urgent"  
>She watched her father closely as he studied the envelope. He let his hand sink and with a look on the attic, that hadn't changed at all, he said:<br>"I guess I will have to finish it another time."

In the night when it was already dark and little Rose was sleeping, a young man was sitting at/on his desk, his face on his hands. He was very tired. He had just finished a letter and this issue had drained the rest of his energy. He certainly did not want to read the letter his daughter had given him a few hours ago. He had a suspicion from who this letter was.  
>It had been a hard day's work. His job was hard enough, but of all the things he had to get a letter from <em>him<em>... But well... He had never had much luck.  
>He tore up the envelope and started reading the letter:<p>

_Dear Percy,_

_I find it extremely difficult to explain everything on a letter, but I know that you wouldn't let me explain if I were standing right in front of you. And you are right._  
><em>I would understand if you threw the letter away, but please. Don't do it.<em>  
><em>I really have to talk to you. I want to apologise personally for everything. For the behaviour of my family and mine. After all you've been through, after saving the world twice – it was wrong how we treated you.<em>  
><em>Even if you don't accept my apology, I beg you to listen to me. One last time.<em>  
><em>I will wait on the bench every day until you are ready.<em>

_Your father_

Percy put the letter aside. He was angry and sad at the same time. He stared at the pile of letters, he never sent.  
>He couldn't take hold of any clear thought.<p>

Percy had been trying to suppress the memories about his past – that meant everything but his mother- since he had moved into this house. And just when he had assumed that he had finally managed to move on, his father wrote him a letter to apologise for what they had done to him.  
>The truth is, he had done everything to run away from his past and he had done everything to not be found by... <em>them. <em>  
><em><br>Why? Why did they do this to me?_ Percy thought miserably.  
>He did everything they asked him for, he had risked his life about a million times and he had saved the world.<br>_  
>Twice! I've saved the world twice!<em> Percy thought.  
>Great. Just great. If his father found him, then it was just a matter of time until the others found him... and Rose.<p>

No. The best thing he could do was to avoid his father and do as if nothing had changed. If Percy ignored his father then maybe he would gave up and leave his son alone.  
>After all, it wouldn't be the first time.<p>

He wondered what June would say about his father's letter... They were family after all.

**Please REVIEW! Help me to make this story better. **


	2. The weirdest prophecy ever

** weirdest prophecy ever**

Camp had changed since the Giant-war, Rachel thought as she walked to her cave. She had just had an argument with Annabeth, who had changed too. It wasn't surprising. Every one had changed. The war had been worse than the Second Titan war. And that meant something.

Also Nico, who was now about 19 years old, didn't talk much anymore. But it didn't matter anyways, since he rarely turned up at camp. And even if he did, he would avoid everyone at camp.  
>He would always make up an excuse and. He would always make up an excuse to escape a talk with her, that's why they didn't talk much She found this unusual, but the other campers said that Nico had always been a weird gu, who would go to the underworld in his free time.<br>Rachel, however, wasn't convinced. She had the feeling that he spent all his time searching for a certain missing person.  
><em>Percy Jackson.<br>_  
>Rachel remembered the day Chiron told him, that Percy had disappeared. <em>Again. <em>Rachel had been worried that Nico would get furious and perhaps sent an army of skeletons after... everyone, but she had been wrong. When Chiron had told him, Nico looked only shell-shocked and had only said `Oh! ´ and that had been the last time she had seen him for months.  
>He had turned up a few months later and had refused to talk. It had gotten better over the past few years, though, but stil... It was weird.<p>

"Rachel!" Nico yelled as he stormed into her cave. "I need a prophecy!"  
>Rachel took a moment to process Nico's request. He had never asked her for a prophecy.<br>Then finally:  
>"You need what?"<br>Nico rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently.  
>"I need a <em>prophecy.<em>" he repeated slowly as if Rachel was stupid.  
>"Oookay, but for what?"<br>"It's none of your concern." he said harshly.  
>Rachel blinked.<br>"_Fine. _Ask me a question." she grumbled.  
>Nico nodded. He took a deep breath and said:<br>"For years I've been searching and found nothing. Now tell me, where do I find what I am looking for?"  
><em>Wow, how dramatic, <em>Rachel thought before everything went dark.

Rachel woke up, lying on her bed. She took a deep breath and sat down. Nico was sitting nearby.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked.<br>"Yeah" she answered. She looked at Nico expectantly. "What did I say?"  
>Nico's face turned... emotionless. She was sure that she had touched a tough subject.<br>"Prophecies have always different meanings. You should know that, after the Prophecy of the Seven"  
>Nico stood up and turned his back to her. He sighed and said:<p>

_To the northeast you will go_

_to find the one who had been lost._

_He had to pay a high prize, _

_for they're know for their godly pride._

_One will stay, two will return to the sleepless city,_

_Leaving the one, who is lost, broken behind._

Rachel frowned. This wasn't a right prophecy! A prophecy didn't sound like that!  
>"This is bullshit. No prophecy sounds like this!" Rachel said and glared at Nico.<br>Nico, however, didn't say anything.  
>Rachel sighed.<br>"You are looking for Percy, aren't you?"  
>Nico looked at her with a sad expression. He said:<br>"I just... I just want to know what happened. He – he's like a brother to me. I also cannot imagine why he would leave without-whitout saying goodbye leaving a note..."  
>Rachel nodded. She found it weird too.<br>"Did you ask Annabeth about Percy?"  
>Nico snorted.<br>"Yeah... she didn't like that. She threw her dagger after me. She almost hit me. I've also asked Grover, but he didn't know either. And..." He fell silent.  
>"Did you ask your father? He's a God. He has to know something" she asked friendly. She wasn't sure though. She'd asked Apollo once or twice but had dropped the subject quickly because Apollo would always get angry and disappear for a few weeks. And she did not want that.<br>Nico snorted again.  
>"Yeah. He was really helpful. `I don't about Jackson. Ask Poseidon. Or ask his girlfriend´" Nico said imitating his father's voice.<br>"Okaay... And did you ask Poseidon? " Rachel asked.  
>He rolled his dark eyes.<br>"I don't want to be turned into a dolphin, duh!"  
>They fell in silence.<br>"Okay. About the... _prophecy_" It felt wrong to call those lines a prophecy. "The two first lines are clear. It's obvious you'll find Percy. But the rest..." She shook her head.  
>"It's bullshit, Nico. It's a miracle that Apollo hasn't killed me for making that prophecy!"<br>"The prophecy doesn't make any sense to me either." Nico said. "The one, who was lost, is Percy. We know that. But why would I go back to the sleepless city, if it means that I leave Percy broken behind? This is stupid!"  
>"I know. I've never ever made such a bad prophecy" she said.<br>They fell in silence.  
>Nico stood up and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he had a determined look on his face.<br>"I will go. Wait. Let me explain" he said as Rachel motioned to reply. "I _will _find him and – and I will find out what happened to him 8 years ago." He sounded so determined that Rachel knew that she couldn't change his mind.  
>"Look for far-off places and fishing harbours" she said suddenly.<br>"Okay, but why?" he asked surprised.  
>She shrugged and winked.<br>"Just a feeling"  
>Nico nodded. He hesitated.<br>"Please... don't tell anyone about - this"  
>Rachel smiled.<br>"Don't worry, DiAngelo. Your secret is safe with me. I swear it on the river Styx". It thundered.  
>"I – I'll send you an Iris-Message when I know more." he said and without looking back, he left Rachel alone in her cave.<br>"Good luck" she whispered as she stood up and started to paint.

**God, this is really the worst prophecy ever... But I don't know how to make them sound good. Heheh.. Sorry. ;) Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Evanna

**This is a very long chapter, but I thought it was important, so... yeah. Review! **

**Evanna **

Rose had no idea about her father's past. He had never told her and he didn't plan to do it. At least not until she was old enough to her the story.  
>Percy couldn't believe that this thing had happened to him. Of course, he had experienced crazy and dangerous things, some had even been suicidal, but he had expected that after living through so much, he would deserve a little... break. At least for the next 100 years. Then he was sure, that he could face dangerous and suicidal experiences.<br>But _of course, _the fates had other things in mind.  
>It hadn't started with his father's letter; it started with a person he knew well. Though Percy hesitated to use the expression <em>person. <em>  
>This person was called Lucy Bordales.<p>

(**FLASHBACK**)

It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening and Percy had just returned from work. Rose and her Nanny June were sitting at the kitchen table. Rose was finishing with her homework while June helped her with it. Rose had dyslexia. Just like her father. Percy didn't know if he should worry about it.  
>Rose wasn't ADHD. She was a sport-freak (she loved artistic gymnastic, riding and athletics) but nothing more... right?<br>"I'm home!" Percy yelled as he entered the kitchen.  
>Rose looked up from her homework and her face lit up as she saw who it was. She exclaimed `Daddy! ´ , jumped from her chair and hugged her father.<br>"Heeey!" Rose squealed.  
>Percy looked to her Nanny, who was watching them. She stood up and went to the stove – probably to check on the food.<br>"So, you're back" she said.  
>"Yeah.. Don't pretend you didn't miss me" he joked.<br>June huffed and raised an eyebrow to him.  
>"Rose, darling. Don't you have something to tell your father?" she asked innocently.<br>Rose, who had just returned to her unfinished homework, blushed.  
>Percy sat on a chair and watched his daughter carefully.<br>"What do you have to tell me, Rose?" he asked calmly.  
>Rose murmured something about a ball and hat. Percy frowned.<br>"Sorry, but I didn't understand. _What happened?_" he asked, this time sternly.  
>"I might have broken a window at school" she murmured.<br>"Oh, okay. That's not so -" Percy blinked as if he had just understand what she'd said. "You did _WHAT_?" he exclaimed.  
>"I said I <em>might <em>have broken a window at school. But I swear, dad, it wasn't my fault!" Rose tried to explain.  
>"How is it possible to brake a window?"<br>"Well you see this guy Jake said I couldn't throw the basket ball through the bushes that separate the playground from... the school. So... yeah. I said I could and I did it. "she stated but became quickly quiet as she noticed the look Percy and June were giving her.  
>It was silent in the kitchen. June decided to break the ice.<br>"She will have to pay for the damage -"  
>"I know and that's what makes me so angry" Percy said angrily. He turned to Rose, who seemed to become smaller by her father's glare.<br>"Rose Jackson. I – I don't know what to say. I would have never expected this from you. You have disappointed me."  
>"I won, though" she added.<br>In normal circumstances, her father would have grinned, but now he was really angry.  
>"Congratulations, Rose" he answered sarcastically. "Seriously. At your age, it would have never occurred to me to throw a ball against a window" he shook his head in disapproval. June chuckled.<br>Percy turned to her, frowning.  
>"What's so funny?" he asked.<br>"Nothing." She answered but kept talking. "I just don't believe you behaved so well at school. You just don't look like it"  
>He snorted. "Jeez.. Thank you. I didn't say I was a good student, I'm just saying that I would have never thrown a ball -"<br>"Yes, I know. But I think it's better to break a window, instead of setting the school on fire **(Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters)**" she commented.  
>Percy looked surprised.<br>"I- I didn't..."  
>June shook her head. "Leave it. Dinner's ready" she said. "Rose, put your homework aside and help your father to set up the table. Percy, go to the bathroom and wash your hands. You are <em>not <em>going to eat if you don't." she added sternly.

Aside from Rose's confession, nothing unusual happened. The family was enjoying a rather peaceful dinner. Meanwhile Percy's anger had cooled down and was now teasing his daughter.  
>You see, nothing unusual.<br>But then someone knocked on the door. Immediately the family fell silent. June looked at the clock.  
>"Who could it be?" she asked frowning. Then she stood up and went to open the door. Meanwhile Rose and Percy continued eating. Rose was a little intimidated, while her father remained carefree. It was quiet for a short moment when they heard June's voice.<br>"– sorry, we don't buy anything" she said annoyed. Since June wasn't talking, it meant that the person outside was speaking. And then -  
>"HE SAID WHAT?" June shouted angrily.<br>Rose looked at her father, whose face had just turned pale, as if he had just realized something.  
>"Oh, my God!" he said. "Shit, I totally forgot." As he managed to eat the last piece of meat, he stood up and motioned to go to June, but she was faster.<br>June's glare was... glowing. She was very, very angry.  
>"Perseus Jackson, would you mind explain <em>this<em>?" she cried and pointed at a young woman, who had just appeared at her side. The woman had brown hair and a kind face. Her eyes were green, but not like Percy's. She waved at Percy, smiling.  
>"Hey, mate!" she said.<br>Percy looked very uncomfortable. He refused to meet June's and the woman's eyes.  
>"Hey..." he muttered.<br>"I don't think you know me, ma'am. I'm Evanna Bordales, I'm a friend" she said to June, who was looking at her with a mixture of anger, resentment and distaste.  
>"Friends with benefits or -"<br>"June!" Percy cried indignantly.  
>"<em>What, <em>Jackson?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.  
>Instead of answering, Percy shot a glance at Rose, who was watching them curiously. June understood.<br>"Oh. I apologize - I had no idea this could be embarrassing for you"  
>Percy face palmed. "No!"<br>Evanna decided to step up for her friend. "Look, June. It's not what it seems. I was looking for a place to stay and Percy offered me his house"  
>"What? Don't you have an own home? "June asked.<br>"Em... no. I broke up with my boyfriend so... "  
>"Oh. I'm sorry. "<br>Evanna shook her head.  
>"Nah, no problem. He was <em>way <em>too old for me"  
>June blinked.<br>"You like older men, don't you?" she said with distaste. "Well, then I'd suggest you stay away from my husband, unless you want to end up pregnant" She shot Percy a meaningful glance.  
>Evanna frowned.<br>"I don't -"  
>June laughed. "Kid, my husband is powerful and handsome. You'd totally fall for him."<br>"So, if your husband cheats on you and has kids with other woman – why don't you get divorced?" Percy asked.  
>June stared at him.<br>"You mean you haven't found out yet?" she cried in disbelief.  
>Percy seemed confused.<br>"What – found out?"  
>June groaned. "Never mind." , she took a deep breath and asked him, why he hadn't told her, that Evanna was going to stay with them.<br>"Em... I forgot?" he answered/asked.  
>"Don't play with me, Jackson!" she hissed. "You were drunk, admit it!"<br>"You know, that I don't drink much – "  
>"Yes, well – then – Ugh! You know what the real problem is? You don't even know her!"<br>"I do, June. She's a friend" Percy said.  
>"Maybe, but what do you know about her past, hm? She could be – I don't know- a prostitute! "<br>"I'm right here" Evanna objected. But Percy and June continued as if she wasn't there.  
>"She's not <em>that! <em>And don't use that word in front of Rose!" Percy objected.  
>"That so typical! I sacrificed my best years for Rose and you and now you replace me with a younger one!" June shouted.<br>They fell silent. Neither Rose nor Evanna dared to say anything.  
>"You think I'd replace you?" Percy repeated softly.<br>June shrugged. "Maybe..."  
>Percy chuckled.<br>"No one could ever take your place in this house, June." His eyes were soft. "You are the best Nanny ever and –"  
>"Don't worry, June. You'll see. It will be – You will not even notice me. "Evanna comforted her.<p>

**(End of Flashback)  
><strong>

It wasn't entirely right what Evanna had said about no one noticing her. In f

**(End of Flashback)  
><strong>

It wasn't entirely right what Evanna had said about no one noticing her. In fact only two days later, June complained about Evannas habit to talk _very _loud on the phone. A week later, _Evanna _complained about June's habit to criticise everything what she did.  
>It turned out that Evanna was a good person. She was hot-tempered and she had principles that sometimes contradicted each other and Juno and she often came into conflicts, but nothing what couldn't be solved.<br>But what was most important to Percy, was how Evanna and his daughter got along. Rose was really fond of her, and this made him happy. They discussed Disney movies and played with Rose Barbies.

The peace however didn't last long. His father still waited every day on the bench. It drove Percy crazy. Why didn't he just leave?  
>Meanwhile it had begun to rain and Percy's mood had reached a new low point. He wanted to break something.<br>_Maybe this glass_, he thought as he drunk coke from it.  
>He kept staring at his father, lost in his thoughts until Evanna spoke up.<br>"I wonder what he's waiting for" she said and stood beside him.  
>Percy shrugged. Evanna looked at him curiously. Then she chuckled.<br>"You know, he's actually quite attractive. Would you mind if I asked him out? "  
>He stared at her in shock.<br>"That's my father, Evanna! He's married!"  
>"Really?" She looked at the old man and then at Percy. She sighed. "He reminded me of some one. Now I know."<br>They stood there in the kitchen, watching him from the window.  
>"Why don't you invite him into the house?" she asked.<br>Percy shrugged again.  
>"That's not an answer"<br>He shrugged again. Evanna sighed.  
>"Look at him. I don't know about you, but I feel sorry for him" she said, sounding a little sad. The old man had opened an umbrella and kept waiting.<br>Percy grumbled, which caused Evanna to sigh one more time.  
>"You know, Percy. I can't imagine what you have gone through, but I can imagine that it was hard. Whatever happened between you two, it is in the past." She looked at her friend knowing before she continued. " I think, that it is wiser to forgive than to hold on grudges. Because I can tell you - if you forgive, you'll feel better. Believe me, I know." She smiled at him and went to the living room to watch TV.<p>

Percy sighed. He didn't want to admit this, but he started to feel sorry for his father. While he stared at his father, who was sitting lonely on the bench with a black umbrella on his left hand, he felt how his pride vanished. Percy sighed again. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the house.

**Okay, I'm done for today. School is starting tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll have time to update. Please review! **


	4. Father and son

**Hey! I decided to update because I don't have to do anything for school but reading something for German (be happy you don't have that subject!). I should probably do my homework, but I don't feel like it. I wanted to thank you for reviewing. It made my day. Thank you! =D**

**Father and son**

"Funny weather", Percy said as he sat next to his father.  
>The old man nodded.<br>"You can thank my brother for that"  
>For a short moment they were silent. Percy looked down with a pained expression on his face.<br>"Why did you come?" he asked quietly.  
>The old man kept looking at the old house.<br>"I need to talk to you -" he answered before his son interrupted.  
>"Six years. Six years have passed since -" Percy looked away. He was angry.<br>"Why now?" he asked calmly but still angry. "Is there another threat stirring, hm? Do I have to solve your problems _again _and risk my life for 12 immortal beings, who didn't hesitate to drive me away after I had saved their meaningless lives? ". Percy shook his head indignantly.  
>The old man didn't respond. There wasn't anything to say or explain.<br>"We couldn't see you" the old man interposed after a short silent.  
>Percy looked at him.<br>"_What?"_  
>The old man looked his son in the eyes. It was the first time since their last meeting.<br>"I correct myself: _we cannot see you._" His father emphasized each word.  
>"Oh."<br>His father smiled. Only Percy would say something like that in such a situation.  
>"Yes. I've never had to <em>search <em>for someone by using my legs_._ I think not even Athena has ever done that." He sounded very pleased with himself.  
>Both fell into silence again.<br>Percy stood up and, after hesitating a moment, invited his father into the house.

The house was clean and Percy and his father were alone.  
>"Where is Rose?" his father asked as they sat at the table.<br>"She and Evanna went out. June has the day off so...But I know she'll come for dinner. "  
>"Can I see her?"<br>Percy frowned.  
>"June? I don't think that's a good idea -"<br>"No, I -"  
>"- she can be very nasty sometimes to strangers."<br>The old man motioned him to listen.  
>"I meant Rose. My granddaughter."<br>Percy stared at him. He hesitated.  
>"Sure." he said after thinking about it twice.<br>And then they started to talk. They talked about random stuff mostly and the tense atmosphere between them began to relax slowly, as they laughed. Finally the topic that Percy feared most came up: the past.  
>"How did you make it?" his father asked.<br>Percy's grin disappeared immediately and he stared at the table, refusing to look at his father.  
>"I- I think I-" He sighed sadly. Then he shook his head. "It was the worst time in my life! I had lost everything, father. Or so I thought. I don't know how I came here. I mean it. "he added as he noticed his father sceptical look.<br>"I just remember that I was walking around places until I got here. I probably picked this village because it's so far away from everywhere." He shook his head again.  
>"I took a job in a shop, saved this cottage from collapse and... yeah. That's how I got here." He finished slowly.<br>The old man nodded.  
>"About Rose... Who is the mother? I mean did you have..."<br>Suddenly Percy started laughing.  
>"I don't know who the mother is. I've never met her. I found baby Rose on the doorstep with her birth certificate and adopted her. I don't care if we don't have the same blood. She's still my daughter, tough."<br>The old man nodded again and asked another question:  
>"Is she a –you know- a half-blood?"<br>"Oh God, no!" Percy exclaimed as if only the thought about her daughter being a half-blood would scare him. "She's not."  
>"But you know that the monsters start tracking half-bloods when they turn 13, right?" his father said worried. "Because you know, if <em>they <em>find Rose they will also find _you._"  
>"I'm aware of that, thank you very much. But let me tell you this: I will do <em>everything <em>what's in my power to prevent my daughter from going to camp." Percy looked deadly serious.  
>His father looked shocked. As he recovered from Percy's declaration he said:<br>"Percy! Please, be reasonable. Camp Half-Bl-"  
>"Don't say that name!" Percy hissed angrily.<br>His father stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and dismay.  
>"The- <em>Greek-<em>Camp is the only safe place for half-bloods – except for _Roman-_Camp, but they don't respect me much, thus-"  
>"I WON'T SENT MY CHILD TO CAMP!" Percy yelled. "I will stop that" he added calmer.<br>"And anyway, you told me before that you couldn't see me. What did you mean? " Percy looked at his father expectantly, while the old man looked uncomfortable.  
>"Well, I- I really don't know how this was- is possible. We- I have never seen such a thing before. Well, maybe except with that situation with Hera's kidnapping 9 years ago." His father smiled amused and turned serious again. "But this is different. We've asked Aeolus, but nothing."<br>"Wow. It's like in a movie. What's next? Are you going to tell me that I'm dead and my life is only my imagination?" Percy asked amused.  
>"Very funny" his father answered with a twinkle in his sea-green eyes. "But no. If you were dead, we would already know..." He trailed off.<br>"So... Do you know what is protecting me from your sight? " Percy asked as his father didn't continue.  
>The old man shook his head.<br>"No idea. And I think it might be better if..." he sighed. "It might be better that way. Because whatever is protecting you, its working and that is probably the only way you can live a normal life."  
>"Do the others know you are here? Because maybe you have broken my protection by paying me a visit."<br>Hi father sighed again.  
>"I guess we'll have to wait, but I don't believe it's gone. Your protection is stronger than us." He let the statement sink in.<br>"Wow"  
>They fell into silence.<br>"Do you- do you think I could pay you a visit once in a while?" the old man asked.  
>Percy studied him carefully.<br>"I think so" he answered after thinking about it. "I think Rose would like to meet her grandfather."  
>His father smiled and a tall, middle-aged woman with dark hair and a proud face stepped into the kitchen. It was June.<br>When she saw Percy's father, she let out a scream and yelled:  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing here?"  
>Even the old man didn't look very happy to see June. But he shook his head and stopped staring at her angrily.<br>"Father, this is June. She's helps me with – well, with everything." Percy said. "June: this is my father."  
>"Good afternoon, Her- June. I am Poseidon. Percy's father."<br>They shook hands eying each other cautiously. They made Percy feel uncomfortable.  
>"Nice to meet you, <em>Poseidon.<em>" She said sternly. "Excuse me, I have to make sure Rose gets something healthy for dinner" And she stormed to the kitchen, while the men sat on the couch to watch TV.

Poseidon stayed for dinner. June and Percy would have probably said something against it – Percy because he wasn't comfortable with him staying any longer and June... well, just because – but Rose seemed to have grown very fond of her grandfather and they were both having a good time, that they didn't dare to say anything.  
>Evanna watched them over dinner. She wasn't sure what to think about Poseidon's sudden reappearance, that's why she spent most of the time observing him.<br>He didn't seem very bad. In fact, he was quite funny. It was funny how much Percy and Poseidon resembled.  
>Rose seemed to have a good time. Percy and June? Not so much.<br>While the little girl was telling her grandfather about a friend, June kept staring at him angrily. Percy, meanwhile, was lost in his own thoughts.  
><em>Seriously<em>, Evanna thought. Sometimes it annoyed her, that her friend was so... unreadable and uncontrollable.

She could understand why Percy was acting like this. He hadn't told her everything about his past, but it was enough. However, she didn't understand why June was glaring at Poseidon. He hadn't done anything to her. They didn't know each other, didn't they?

"Do you have a problem, June?" Evanna asked suddenly, interrupting the conversation between Rose and Poseidon. Percy looked at the Nanny sternly.  
>"No. Why?"<br>"Because you've been staring at Poseidon, as if he was your darkest nightmare"  
>All eyes turned to June, who, as Evanna realized smugly, seemed uncomfortable. She pulled herself together and answered:<br>"Well, I didn't expect that he would to come. Percy has been waiting for this, for over six years. "  
>"June, stop" Percy warned. His eyes said it all: another word about it and he would leave.<br>June huffed.  
>"<em>Fine. <em>Want some more of the salad, Poseidon?" she asked politely, which was very rare.  
>"No, thank you. I'm full" he answered just as nice.<br>They were both trying to get along for Rose and Percy.

The rest of the evening went calm. Shortly after they were done with dinner, Percy sent Rose to bed. He even allowed Poseidon to give her a good-night kiss before he gave her one himself.  
><em>It must have been very hard for Percy to let his father enter in life again,<em> Evanna thought. But she knew that he didn't regret it.

**The ending sucks, but I had no idea how to do it differently. I promise to update as soon as possible. Please review! **


	5. Nico's return

**This chapter is finally done! It's probably the longest I've written so far. Please review!  
>Thank you for those, who reviewed! <strong>

**Nico's return **

_A whole year! _Nico thought bitterly. It had taken him a whole year to finally get to the village, where Percy was supposedly living.  
>Nico couldn't prove it, but he had the impression that his father had tried to stop him. Hades had sent him on "important" quests, like defeating a hydra and solve some traffic problems in the Underworld.<p>

Whatever. The important thing was that he had made it to Percy's new home. Or so Nico hoped.  
>What had Rachel said? Where should he look first? Nico went to the gas station. He had to talk to Rachel and the only way to do so, was with the Iris-Message.<p>

"Hey, Nico!" Rachel was surprised. And not only that, she also had dressed herself up. She was wearing make-up.  
>"Did you find him?" she asked.<br>"Not yet. Listen, where should I -"  
>Rachel groaned.<br>"Not again! Gods, Nico! I've told you about a million times to look after far-off places and fishing harbours!"  
>Nico rolled his eyes.<br>"Stop criticizing me! And what about you, hm?" he asked.  
>"What about me?" Rachel asked confused.<br>"Well, you are wearing _make-up. _Do you have a date or what?"  
>Rachel blushed.<br>"Don't be stupid! You know that I can't date any men!" she said blushing.  
>"And why are you dressed like this?"<br>"Come on! I don't need a special occasion, to wear make-up!" she cried annoyed.  
>He raised his hands in surrender.<br>"Calm down. I was only asking"  
>"Oh, really?" Rachel yelled angry. "If I were you I'd concentrate myself more on finding Percy!" Then she waved her hand, breaking the connection.<br>Nico shook his head and left the gas station.

After walking about 15 minutes, he finally found the small harbour. Most of the boats were already gone, but a few remained. Nico saw a small group of men getting ready to sail with one. Quickly, he approached the nearest man.  
>"Excuse me" Nico called politely.<br>The man turned to look at him. He had brown hair with a few grey streaks and crazy blue eyes.  
>"Good morning! What can I do for you?" the man asked loudly.<br>"Do you know where Percy Jackson lives? I'm an old friend-" Nico began, but was cut off by him.  
>"Percy? Yeah, I do know him. We're friends too!"<br>"Oh. Good. Where does he live?"  
>The man paused. Then he pointed at the hills close to the sea.<br>"You see the hills? There he lives. He and his daughter live in the last house of that area. You can't miss it."  
>Nico nodded.<br>"Thanks" he said.  
>"You welcome. Tell him, Dan says `hi´" Dan said.<br>Nico assured him that he wouldn't forget and said goodbye.

Later, after the conversation with Percy's friend, Nico decided to have breakfast. So after eating something at the only restaurant the village had, he went to the gas station to tell Rachel about the news.  
>He hesitated before doing so, since she had a date but decided to talk to her either way.<br>The image of her room appeared.  
>"Hey, Rach'"<br>"Heeey" Rachel sounded pretty depressed.  
>"Am I interrupting?" he asked carefully.<br>She shrugged.  
>"Nah. He didn't come."<br>"Oh. Well, I know now where Percy lives". He let the news sink in.  
>Rachel looked up, her depression replaced by curiosity.<br>"Really? How?" she asked.  
>Nico told her about the harbour and about Dan, Percy's new friend.<br>"And you are sure that he lives there?" Rachel asked.  
>"Yes." he grumbled. "I'm on my way to his house."<br>Rachel's smile disappeared.  
>Nico sighed.<br>"What now?" he asked impatiently.  
>Rachel hesitated before she answered.<br>"Well, but don't be disappointed if Percy's not what you've expected. I- It's been almost 8 years since his disappearance. You can't expect -" She stopped talking.  
>Suddenly a golden light appeared, blinding them both.<br>"Hello, sugar!" a musical voice sounded.  
>Rachel blushed deeply and Nico was shocked. He was about to ask who had just arrived, but then Apollo walked to Rachel, so it wasn't necessary anymore. The question was answered.<br>The god didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable they were.  
>"Hello..." Rachel stuttered.<br>Just then he noticed the Iris-Message.  
>"Oh." he said. "Hello, little cousin!"<br>Nico would have laughed if the circumstances were normal. But he was a demigod, and things were _never _normal.  
>"Hello, Lord Apollo"<br>The room fell in silence in which only the god seemed to feel comfortable.  
>Apollo broke the ice.<br>"What were you talking about? About me?" he asked and winked.  
>Rachel snorted.<br>"We were talking about his quest, Apollo. Not everything is about you"  
>He chuckled amused. Maybe he thought that Rachel was joking.<br>Nico decided to go before had to lie to the god of _truth._  
>"Well, it was nice seeing you."<br>"You're going?" Rachel asked with hopeful eyes.  
>"Yes. I have to get some things done." He hesitated before he continued. "Have fun, you two!" And he dissolved the Iris-message before Rachel could find a way to slap him.<p>

Nico was very irritated. His father had talked to him through I-M, because he couldn't `see´ him or so.  
>Hades had been very angry because he couldn't reach him and had to spend a golden drachma.<br>Nico rolled his eyes as he remembered how angry his father had been for having to spend a drachma. He was the god of wealth, what else did he want?  
>Anyways, Nico had wasted two hours with trying to fix some problems in the underworld.<br>Now it was almost 3 p.m. and Nico still hadn't found Percy's house.  
>As he walked through the village he got closer to the hills. He groaned as realized that he still had a long walk ahead.<br>But about 20 minutes later he saw how a moped rider stopped close to him.  
>Nico loved all types of motorcycles. He had had one but it was destroyed when he had tried to kill a monster.<br>"Where are going?" the driver, a woman, asked. She took her white helmet of. The young woman had brown hair and beautiful green eyes.  
>"Em... " He felt like a fool. What was he supposed to say? "I'm visiting a – friend." He finally answered.<br>The woman was surprised.  
>"Really? Do I know that person?". She smiled when she saw Nico's confused face.<br>"It's just... I know a lot of people here. We are not many so it's easy to keep track, you know?"  
>"Oh."<br>They fell into silence.  
>The woman broke the ice.<br>"So..." She waved with her hands to encourage him to talk.  
>Nico could have slapped himself.<br>"Oh! I'm visiting Percy. Percy Jackson?" Hopefully, she knew him.  
>The woman's face lit up. She clapped with her hands.<br>"Oh, Percy! Of course I know him!" She laughed. "We live together."  
>"Re-really?" Funny, how people changed. He hadn't expected his friend to move on. Annabeth was still single.<br>"Yeah. I can drive you." She offered. She frowned. "What's your name, by the way?"  
>"Nico DiAngelo -"<br>The woman nodded. Then she looked to the hills, deepened in her thoughts.  
>"He never mentioned you." she stated.<br>He nodded.  
>"I know or he would have told me where he lived" Nico muttered. "What's your name?"<br>"Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce myself" The woman shook her head. "I'm Evanna Bordales"  
>They shook hands.<br>"Can I take you with me or do you want to walk and enjoy the view?" Evanna asked.  
>Nico was relieved. He hated to walk.<br>"Please. Thank you, Evanna"  
>She waved with a hand.<br>"No problem, Nico. I've never met a friend of Percy before, you know?"  
>He hesitated to ask, but he did it anyways.<br>"How is he?"  
>Evanna chuckled and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Fine, I guess" She shrugged. "He doesn't talk about his feelings. At least, not with me."

Soon they arrived at Percy's house.  
>Evanna opened the post-box. As she made sure that it was empty, she sighed.<br>"What is it?" Nico asked.  
>She shook her head.<br>"Nothing" she said. "June is here..." She sighed again.  
>She cracked up a smile as she noticed how confused Nico was.<br>"June is Rose's Nanny. She takes care after the house and the bills. Percy and I suck at maths." she explained.  
>"Oh. And this is bad because...?" he asked.<br>"Because my room is a mess and bet that Percy's is too. I'm so dead." she said as she opened the front door.

Percy's home was small but cozy and very tidy. Evanna explained, while both were hanging up their jackets, that the the latter was only because June paid attention to order.  
>Suddenly a voice called after Evanna.<br>"Evanna? Is that you?" the female voice asked sternly.  
>The mentioned sighed dramatically.<br>"Here we go" she whispered and then answered louder: "Yes, June! I'm home!"  
>She led Nico to the kitchen, where a woman was standing at the stove.<br>"Good" the woman said. "I've washed your clothes and put them on your bed." She turned to face them. "Your room is messier than Rose's after she stopped playing!"  
>She stiffened and Nico had the bad feeling that he had seen this woman before. But he didn't know when and where.<br>"Who are you?" she asked, glaring at Nico.  
>"June, this is Nico. Nico, this is June." Evanna introduced them and ran upstairs, probably to get out of June's way.<br>June huffed and shook his hand reluctantly.  
>"What do you want, DiAngelo?" she asked as she turned her back.<br>Again, he had the feeling that they had met before.  
>"Just passing by" he answered carefully.<br>She snorted.  
>"Yeah, right. Has your father sent you?"<br>"No-" Nico blinked surprised. "Why would he?"  
>June shrugged.<br>"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to spy on Percy." she suggested uninterested.  
><em>Okay, creepy<em>, Nico thought. He felt trapped and he did not know why. This woman- she had something that reminded him of Hera and Juno.  
><em>Wait.<em>  
><em>No. Gods, please not her! <em>Nico thought horrified.  
>She looked at him with glowing, piercing eyes.<br>_Only Percy could have such bad luck, _he thought.  
>He put a hand on his mouth. He still couldn't believe it.<br>"_You!_" he stammered.  
>June raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem affected.<br>"Yes, me" she said.  
>"What- what are-" He collected himself. He didn't want JuneHera/Juno to think that he was stupid. "What are you doing here?"  
>June twitched with a shoulder.<br>"I could ask you the same thing" she retorted.  
>"But I asked first!" Nico complained.<br>She raised an eyebrow, her eyes were sparkled dangerously.  
>"But I am older and more powerful and I was here first."<br>That. Was. Sadly. True.  
>Nico groaned. What chance did he have against a goddess?<br>"I'm here to visit Percy, okay?" he answered loudly.  
>"It's not okay." she said calmly. " What makes you think that he wants to see you, hm?"<br>He thought before he answered. He shrugged.  
>"He's got nothing to lose, June. I just want to talk." He hesitated. "I've a -"<br>Evanna came from her room. She walked over to June and asked:  
>"Where's Rose?"<br>"Still at school"  
>Evanna frowned.<br>"Still?"  
>The goddess in disguise sighed.<br>"_Yes_, Evanna. She has artistic gymnastic. Her grandfather went to pick her up" June huffed at the mention of Rose's grandfather. "You can set the table". It was an order.  
>Evanna raised her hands in surrender.<br>"I was just asking"  
>"Well, you ask too much."<br>"Dad says that you can never ask too many questions!" a small voice sounded from the door. A girl, probably 8 years old, with brown hair and blue eyes, had just walked through the door that separated the entrance from the kitchen and the living room.  
>June approached her and gave her a quick hug.<br>"Hello Rose. How was school?" she asked in a very nice way.  
>Rose, the little girl, shrugged. She opened her mouth to answer when a old man walked in.<br>Nico had again the strange feeling that he knew this man.  
>He watched him closely. The old man had grey hair and a well-trimmed bears with sea-green -<br>Oh, my gods. Nico thought. Great, two powerful gods in the same house.  
>Rose's grandfather was beaming with pride as he said:<br>"Tell June what your sports-teacher told me"  
>June looked at the girl expectantly. The girl was now playing with her t-shirt.<br>"He told me that I could participate on competitions if I practice enough" Rose said proudly.  
>Evanna cheered. June clapped her hands as she said:<br>"Well, that's good, Rose! I'm so proud of you!" She stood up, looking serious now.  
>She turned to the old man.<br>"Look, Poseidon! Look, who just came by!" she said too cheerful.  
>Poseidon raised an eyebrow. Then he noticed Nico standing next to Evanna. His mood changed from surprise to shock and then to anger. And all this in less than 5 seconds.<br>Evanna, who seemed to feel the `change in the air´ , asked Rose if she needed help with her homework. As the little girl answered 'yes', both went to Rose's room. She nodded at Nico encouraging him, before she closed the door behind her.  
>Nico gulped as the sea-god offered him a seat.<br>As the three of them had a seat, Poseidon folded his hand and said in businesslike tone:  
>"Good. Now that we are alone, let's talk."<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Reunion of two old friends

**Here's the next chapter.  
>I know you want to know what happened to Percabeth, but I can't tell you yet. There will be one or two (I don't know yet) chapters, that explained what happened after the Giant war ended.<strong>

**To PercabethAndZebrasFTW: you've told me to PM you back. I don't know what PM means, but I guess I'm doing what you've asked me to do, right? =) Thank you, for correcting me. English is not my first language and I want to get better. I seperated the paragraphs when I wrote the story. Maybe I should have controlled it before to publish it ;). Anyways, THANK YOU for telling me what my mistakes are.**

**Reunion of two old friends (I couldn't come up with something better)**

Nico was nervous.

June had just brought him a glass of water, with a self-satisfied smile on her godly face.  
>After she sat down, Poseidon said:<br>"So, Nico. How have you been?"  
>His eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement.<p>

Nico refused to show how intimidated he felt.  
>"Fine and you?" he tried to make his voice sound indifferent.<br>"Very good, thank you"  
>Suddenly his face turned serious.<br>"Now to the important things." He eyed his nephew carefully. "What are you doing here?"  
>The son of Hades groaned.<br>"I'm here to visit Percy! Sir." he added quickly.  
>"And madam." June said.<br>Poseidon and Nico rolled their eyes.  
>"Well, Nico. You see-" he hesitated. "We don't think- it would be better if-"<br>"We don't want you here." June said promptly. She gave him a moment.  
>"Why?" Nico asked. "Is it because Percy left Camp Half-Blood or –"<br>The two gods exchanged a glance.  
>"Well, Nico. The problem is-"<br>"- because it wasn't my fault that he disappeared."  
>June motioned him to listen.<br>"We know that it wasn't your fault. In fact, it's ours, but the point is-"  
>Nico blinked.<br>"Whoa. Wait a minute. It was your fault?" Why didn't this surprise him?  
>"<em>Do not interrupt me, DiAngelo!<em>" June hissed. She waited a second, before she continued. "Anyways, we –Poseidon and I- decided to keep him as far away from his past as possible"  
>"Okay, but why is it your fault?" Nico asked.<p>

He could tell that the question made them uncomfortable.

"We promised to never talk about it!" Poseidon warned as June opened her mouth to reply.  
>She rolled her eyes.<br>"I _know_, Poseidon. But he has a right to know what happened." she answered.  
>"It's not fair for Percy-"<br>"Oh, come on! Life has never been fair for Percy!" she stood up. "Think about what happened after they left him alone with us!" She pointed shortly at Nico, who was as confused as ever.  
>Nico stood up as well.<br>"What did you do to him after we left him in the throne room?" he yelled.

Just as June made a move to respond, they heard how someone opened the front door.  
>June and Poseidon said at the same time:<br>"Percy."  
>"Shit! He's home."<br>It was silent between them until they heard a manly voice (=Percy) call:  
>"Hello? I'm home!"<p>

The door of Rose's room opened and the little girl ran out of it followed by Evanna.  
>"Dad!"<br>Rose ran to her father.  
>They heard Percy say:<br>"There's my girl!"  
>Poseidon and June exchanged a glance again.<br>"What do we tell him?" she asked.  
>Poseidon shrugged.<br>"There won't be much to tell when he sees Nico" he answered.

Percy walked into the kitchen, carrying his daughter. Both were laughing. Then Rose jumped down and ran to her room yelling over and over again 'Look, daddy, look!'  
>She returned with a piece of paper. She handed it to him.<br>Percy sighed.  
>"Do I have to read it?"<br>She rolled her eyes.  
>"Of course! That's why I gave it to you."<br>Her father sighed again and read it. When he was finished he beamed at his daughter.  
>"Wow, Rose! A B- in history... " He hugged her.<br>June interfered.  
>"A B- in history... Why didn't you tell me before?"she asked.<br>Rose shrugged and answered:  
>"I wanted dad to see it first"<br>"Congratulations, Rose!" Poseidon called. He gave his granddaughter a hug.

Nico felt like an intruder. He clearly didn't belong here, but Percy hadn't even noticed him. He decided to make the first step.

"Good afternoon, Percy" he said.

June and Poseidon glared at him. Percy stiffened and his eyes widened as he saw his old friend.  
>Even Rose felt the tension. She took her father's hand and looked up to him. Her father returned that look and told her to go to her room and try to not listen. After she left, Percy turned to the people (and gods) who were still in the kitchen.<br>Evanna took the chance and practically escaped to her room, leaving him alone with his father, the Nanny and his old friend.  
><em><br>Thank you for your loyalty, _Percy thought.  
>He turned to face Nico.<p>

"Please tell me that I'm dreaming" he said.  
>"No. I'm real." Nico answered.<br>"Why – How did you find me?" he asked quietly.

Nico hesitated to tell him the prophecy. He had already been involved in two others; it wouldn't be fair to tell him. Right?  
>"Oh, I asked Rachel and she had the feeling you were somewhere in the north. I've been searching for a year until I got here"<p>

At least it was part true.

"_Rachel told you I was here?_"  
>"No- well, yes, she did, but she didn't tell me specifically where.", Nico answered.<br>Percy looked at him mistrustfully.

After a short silence he asked:  
>"What do you want, Nico?"<br>He shrugged.  
>"I... I just wanted to know if you were okay, you know? You simply disappeared without saying good-bye"<p>

Poseidon and June had been watching the entire conversation without interfering. It didn't hold long.  
>This time, it was Poseidon who interfered.<br>"Percy, son- I think you should sit down", he suggested.  
>He forced his son to do so and motioned Nico to do the same thing.<p>

"Gods! The food!", June screamed. She ran and took out the food from the stove.  
>She let out a groan.<br>"Great!", she mourned. "We'll have to eat pizza from the supermarket".  
>She threw the burned food into the dumpster.<br>She turned back to the others.  
>"Where were we?", she asked.<p>

"Why didn't you say good-bye? Do you know how worried we all were?". Nico was angry at Percy and he didn't know why.

Percy sighed. His eyes were sad.  
>"They..." He gulped. "They- " Percy stood up and turned his back against them.<br>"I was banished from Olympus"

Deathly silence filled the room.

Nico's mouth was open.  
>"You- you were- you were". Nico shook his head and composed himself. "What?"<br>He couldn't believe it.  
>No response.<br>"Percy, please", Nico begged. "Don't- What?"  
>Gods, he felt so stupid as he asked the same question.<br>"Percy, please. Look at me"

Percy sighed and looked his friend in the eyes.  
>"They banished me from Olympus. They kicked me out.", he stated.<p>

Nico stood up abruptly. He started to walk up and down through the room.  
>"My father-". He waved with his hands dramatically. "My father- did he- was he involved?"<br>He just had to know.

Hades might be a lot of things – not all of them were good – but he was definitely not a...

Is there even an expression for such a betrayal?

Percy hadn't answered yet.  
>"Percy, please!". Nico was almost yelling.<br>Poseidon answered for him.  
>"He was there"<br>Nico forgot for a second how to breathe.

"Nico, sit down. You are hyperventilating", June said worried.  
>He sat down, with a hand on his chest and breathing hard.<br>"I think I'm having a heart attack" he panted.  
>June shook her head.<br>"Don't be silly. You're too young."

It took him a while to calm down.  
>"When- How did – Why didn't I notice before?", he asked.<br>Percy smiled half-heartily.  
>"Do you remember when the war finished?"<br>Nico nodded.  
>"Well, we were all gathered in the throne room and after everyone –except me- got their rewards, the gods told you to leave.", Percy said.<br>The son of Hades shook his head.  
>"So?"<br>"You _left, _Nico. You left me alone with _them_". Percy let this sink in. He watched his old friend expectantly.  
>Suddenly, he understood what Percy meant.<br>He paled.  
>"So, after we- they- you…hmpf. I knew I shouldn't have left. I <em>knew <em>something was wrong!"  
>He kicked the table.<br>"Nico!", June called harshly.

Nico jumped on his feet and turned to Poseidon. He felt so angry, that he would have sent an army of skeletons after his uncle.

"How could you!", he shouted furiously. He shoved his uncle, but it was like pushing a mountain. "I knew that you gods don't care much about your kids, but – your own son!"

Poseidon didn't move. He didn't defend himself. He only stared at his nephew with sad eyes.

Nico pushed him again.  
>"Say something, for god's sake!", he shouted.<br>"I'm sorry", Poseidon said quietly. "I wish I could change the past"  
>Nico laughed.<br>"Well, you can't. In fact, I'm glad that you're immortal, because that means you will have to live with this **forever!**"  
>He sat down again. He sighed and rubbed his temple.<p>

June stepped in. She walked over to the son of Hades, kneeled down to look at him in the eyes and said:  
>"I know you're angry. But no one has to know about <em>this. <em>If the other Demigods find out about our betrayal they'll lose faith in us- they'd stop doing as favours-"  
>Nico laughed half-heartily.<br>"Believe me, June. I won't tell anyone. I don't want the others to feel the way I feel now about you"  
>He put his hand on his face.<br>He groaned.  
>"Are you okay?", Percy asked worried.<br>"No", he answered. "I think I'm going to throw up"  
>He stood up as he started to choke.<br>"The carpet! Not on the carpet!", June screamed in panic.  
>Nico disappeared in the bathroom.<p>

"He didn't touch the carpet, didn't he?", June asked worried.  
>Percy rolled his eyes and Poseidon chuckled.<br>Nico came back, looking paler than usual. He smiled weakly.

"So…", he said after a short silence. "How have you managed to bring two powerful gods on your side?"  
>He received immediately deathly glares from June and Poseidon.<br>"Nico, he doesn't kno-", June said.  
>"Actually, I knew all along that you were a goddess", Percy interrupted her, grinning.<br>She stared at him taken aback.  
>"You knew all-".<br>She took a deep breath.  
>"Perseus Jackson! How dare you -!"<br>Percy shrugged.  
>"Well, you took my memories away, remember? I thought it would be fun to pretend that I didn't know you", he said nonchalant.<br>June was speechless. She shook her head.  
>"Oh, gods", Nico said shocked. "I think I'm dreaming!".<br>They stared at him.  
>"It's the first time that June is speechless, guys!", he explained.<br>Percy and Poseidon laughed hard and June glared at them. She opened her mouth to retort something, but luckily Rose came out of her bedroom.

She was holding another piece of paper in her hands and gave it to her father. Then she went back to her room and came back, holding a Barbie doll in her hands. She stood next to Nico.

Nico felt uncomfortable because the little girl was staring at him with wide eyes.  
>Then, she handed him the Barbie doll.<br>Percy, Poseidon and Evanna (who had just come down the stairs) erupted in laughter. Even June laughed.  
>"Em… Thank you?", Nico saidasked blushing.  
>Rose grinned.<br>"Do you like her? Her name's Daisy. As Daisy Duck. Do you play with Barbies?", the girl asked.

The laughter grew louder.

He sighed.  
>"No, I don't play with Barbies"<br>Rose's eyes widened.  
>"Then, what do you play with?"<br>"Ehm... Playstation", he answered.  
>The laughter was getting on his nerves.<br>"Would you stop laughing!", Nico snarled.

They didn't stop.

"Dad says, that laughing is healthy", Rose said.

Nico glared at his old friend.  
>"Wow, Percy!", he said sarcastically. "You've finally gained some wisdom!"<p>

Percy frowned. He opened his mouth to answer back, but June interfered.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?", she asked.  
>"I stay in the underworld, why?".<br>"I just wanted to know.".

Evanna came down the stairs and asked:  
>"Shall we order pizza?"<p>

**I know... The ending is bad, but I had no idea what else to write... I promise I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise. REVIEW! **


	7. The turns of life

**Helloooo... I can't believe I've had time to update... With all the homework I had to do... I'm so impressed by myself ;)  
>Thank you for reviewing and I know you want to know why Percy was banished from Olympus and I promise you'll find out in the next chapters. <strong>

**The stages of life**

The same evening, Percy was sitting on the only bench in the area, drinking tea.

Nico had gone back to the underworld to get the Playstation and had returned a few minutes ago. He and Rose were now playing some games.

Evanna approached him, also carrying a cup of tea.

"You know that your daughter is playing a game with Zombies, right?", she told him, as she sat down next to him.  
>Percy smiled and nodded.<br>"I bet Rose is winning. Am I right?", he asked.  
>Evanna laughed.<br>"She's kicking his ass. Although, Nico doesn't stop whining that the Zombies don't look like this in real life."  
>"Yeah, well… He's a big Zombie-fan."<br>"That's obvious, but still… He's weird. Every time he kills a Zombie, he yells: 'Go to Hades!'". She shook her head.

They fell into silence.

Percy chuckled.  
>Evanna looked at him questionably.<br>"What?", she asked.  
>Percy shook his head.<br>"It's nothing. I just can't believe that Rose will be 9 in a few days.". He shook his head again.  
>"I'm getting old", he said and drank another sip of tea.<br>She nodded unbelievingly and added:  
>"I'd enjoy the time with her if I were you. Believe me, Percy: when she turns 13 you'll want to kill her"<br>He frowned.  
>"I will never feel that way."<br>Evanna raised an eyebrow.  
>"I have a younger sister <em>and<em> an older brother. When my sister turned 13- God!". She shook her head.  
>"She was the biggest bitch in the <em>world.<em> She treated everyone like slaves. No, I mean it!", she said when her friend laughed.  
>"You are laughing now, but you have no idea how she was! But that's not the point."<br>She gave him a warning glance.  
>"From the 13 years, the risk to get pregnant by a boy increases. ". She grinned evilly as she realized how serious Percy had become.<p>

They fell in silence, each one of them deepened in their thoughts. Percy was probably thinking about killing every boy that would get close to his daughter and Evanna… well,; she was probably thinking how she could disturb her friend more.

"Would you change your life if you could?", Evanna asked. "My grandfather told me once that every choice you make can change your life completely. He told me that when my grandma got pregnant –they were not married by that time; you can imagine what scandal it must have been- he had the choice between – you know- staying with her and getting married or… _leave. _And… he stayed with my grandma, they got married, had three more kids and, yeah. That's it."  
>"Oookay… Why are you telling me your grandparent's story?", Percy asked confused.<br>Evanna rolled her eyes.  
>"That's a typical 'what-could-have-been-if'-thing, Percy!", she answered outraged .<br>"Did you ever have to make- you know- a choice like that?", he asked.  
>"Well, I have never been pregnant, if that is what you mean-"<br>"No, I meant-"  
>"I know what you meant. I just wanted to lighten up the mood…".<br>She sighed.  
>After a moment of silence, Evanna said:<br>"When I was 17, I met Daryl Rowe". She smiled.  
>"We fell in love, but there was a little problem-"<br>"Your best friend was his girlfriend", Percy interjected.  
>"Wha-? No!", she exclaimed angrily. "That wasn't the problem! I was 17, he was 23. My parents would have killed us."<br>His mouth formed an o.  
>"Oh", he made. "That's- hmm- what happened?"<br>She sighed again.  
>"Well, we dated anyways but when it was time to decide to which college I would go… I had been torn back and forth, you know? I- I loved him but I wanted to go to college. And he was just a farmer. So…"<br>She swallowed.  
>"You went to college", Percy stated.<br>"Yes, but he had made it easy for me.".  
>She looked him in the eyes. She was tearing up.<br>"He had broken up with me. He had also said that if I came back from college, and I still wanted to be with him, then… He said that he would wait for me"  
>They fell in silence again.<p>

"And after you finished with college…", Percy said carefully.  
>Evanna was close to tears and he didn't want to make her cry.<br>"Did you visit him?"  
>She smiled sadly.<br>"Kind of.", she said. "I rung his doorbell and then… I panicked and ran home. But I think I have heard him call my name."  
>She swallowed and wiped her hand across her eyes.<br>"If I could go back in time then I wouldn't ran away. I would stay and wait until he came out and we would… talk."  
>Percy patted her shoulder.<br>"It's never too late, Evanna. Why don't you visit him?", he asked.  
>She laughed.<br>"Oh, please!"  
>"Seriously". Percy was serious. "Why?"<br>Evanna sighed and answered:  
>"The same reason why you don't go back to New York"<p>

Smart answer.

"Where did you come up with this subject?", Percy asked and took her cup away from her.  
>She had started playing with it and most of the time, she ended up breaking them.<br>It had driven June crazy.

"Because I think I have the chance to change my choice", she answered slowly.  
>"Do you have a time machine?", he asked.<br>She gave him her typical 'Don't be stupid'-glare.  
>She said: "My grandfather, he turns 90 in a month. My mom has planned a birthday party in our house and the whole family will be there so…"<br>"You will have the chance to talk with Daryl", Percy finished.  
>She nodded and they were silent for a moment.<p>

Evanna eyed him carefully.  
>"What moment in your life would <em>you<em>change, Percy?", she asked.

He sighed.  
>There were so many things, he'd like to change, for example when Rose broke her arm; the second titan war…<br>There was one thing, though, that he especially wanted to change: the day when the second Giant war ended.

**L.O.L. Cliffhanger. Never thought that would happen. pPlease REVIEW!**


	8. Flashback I: The end of the war

**Okay. This is the first part of the flashback-chapters. I hope you like it. **

**Flashback, Part I, The end of the war: **

New York was covered in dust. The giants had definitely proven of what they had been capable off.  
>The people had moved to safety, but there had been a problem: <em>there hadn't been any safe place. <em>

Percy sat down on a rock that a giant had thrown before it was killed.  
>He was so exhausted that he could have fallen asleep immediately, but he had to help his friends to look after survivals and take care of the wounded.<p>

Compared to more or less an hour ago, the place was very silent except for the digging sounds that were making the other demigods, Roman as Greeks.

Percy stood up. He couldn't let his friends down. He had to take care of the wounded and he had to search for survivals.

He had no idea where the others were; he had seen Hazel helping the Ares campers (of course, under the command of Clarisse) to clear the area and he had seen Grover somewhere near the trees. Or what used to be trees.

He walked over to a boy with blond hair. It was Jason Grace.  
>Jason was trying to move a rock of his size out of the way of the entrance of the empire state building.<p>

Funny, almost every other building near Olympus had been destroyed, but this building was only missing the roof top.

"Hey, Jason", Percy said. He walked over to his friend and helped him with the rock. It was moving slowly (emphasis on slowly)  
>"Hey… Can't believe it's finally over", Jason said after a short silence. "It feels so…"<br>"unrealistic?"  
>Jason nodded.<br>They managed to move the rock out of the way.  
>Percy pated his shoulder.<br>"Don't worry. It will feel real after you got your reward". He grinned. "I wonder what they will give us"  
>Jason laughed.<br>"I don't know. I hope something huge. I mean, _we_ did most of the work. I'd kill them if they didn't give us a reward." he said.

They eyed each other.  
>"Who will you decide?", Percy asked carefully.<br>Jason laughed and shrugged.  
>"I didn't get the chance to make up my mind. I was too busy with avoiding the rocks and monsters and... yeah. "<br>"I know, Grace. But you should make up your mind as soon as possible. It's not fair for you, nor for Reyna and Piper. "  
>"You're not the only one who has told me that. Drew and Hazel came up to me and have told me the same thing. ".<br>"Drew?". Percy was surprised. "Are you sure that you weren't hit by a rock?"  
>"Really, man. She came up to me and started to tell me the reasons why I should opt for Piper. Said she was my true love. The typical 'Aphrodite-speech' ", Jason replied.<br>"She did?".  
>He nodded.<br>"Wow", Percy said. "I guess we are not the only ones who were changed by the war. But seriously, how do _you _feel about Piper and Reyna?"  
>"I- I have no idea", he answered.<p>

After the short conversation with the son of Jupiter, Percy went to find Annabeth.  
>On his way, he spotted Leo, who was currently busy with helping Nyssa with carrying the body of a sibling.<p>

There was no sign of Piper or Frank.

"Percy!", a female voice screamed.

Percy turned around, only to be almost crushed by Annabeth's embrace.

"Annabeth!", he muttered unbelievingly.  
>She started to cry.<br>"Thank gods! You're not dead", she sobbed.  
>"Yeah… I guess so".<br>He started to laugh. He hadn't wanted it to happen, but he was so relieved that the worst part was over that he didn't stop it.  
>Annabeth was not amused. She punched him on the arm.<br>"What's there to laugh about, Seaweed-brain?", she asked angrily.  
>He gave her a kiss.<br>"It's just- I'm so happy that the war is over". He kissed her again.  
>"I love you, Annabeth. You know that, right?"<br>She wiped the tears of her face and smiled.  
>"I love you too, Percy", she said and they kissed.<br>They would have probably stayed there for hours, but Thalia had to interrupt.

"I don't want to be rude, but- Actually, I don't care so I'll just say it: Get out of the way before I shock you to China", she said and passed right through them.  
>However, she turned around to face them. She had a huge smile on her face.<br>"I can't wait for our reward."  
>Annabeth and Percy laughed.<br>"Yeah, me neither", Annabeth answered. She turned to her boyfriend.  
>"That was a very brave thing you did, Percy", she said with a frown. "Stupid- but brave".<br>Percy shrugged. He didn't care anymore.  
>"Your girlfriend is right, kelp head", Thalia interjected. "I don't know if I had refused to let Frank's stick burn. I would have allowed it", she said without blinking.<br>Percy raised an eyebrow.  
>"Are you sure?".<p>

He didn't regret to have taken Frank's stick away from his friend. Unlike Frank, Percy hadn't been ready to let him die. He couldn't have let Frank die.

Thalia nodded.  
>Percy looked at his girlfriend.<br>"Would you have let that happen?", he asked her.  
>Annabeth hesitated.<br>"Percy- no offence, but you changed the whole prophecy by saving Frank."  
>He opened his mouth to defend what he had done, but Annabeth raised a hand.<br>"Let me finish! I agree with Thalia. I would have let Frank fulfill his duty. You refused to grant him his last wish- to safe the world.".  
>The three friends eyed each other.<p>

Percy wanted to protest.  
>Annabeth and Thalia were wrong! To let a beloved friend die, even if the prophecy had wanted that... This was not right!<br>However he decided to change the subject. He knew perfectly that he didn't stand a chance against Thalia and Annabeth.

"Any idea where Piper, Nico and Frank are?", he asked.  
>Annabeth and Thalia exchanged a worried look.<br>He raised an eyebrow.  
>"What?", he asked impatiently. "Tell me what you know"<br>Thalia sighed.  
>"Piper is fine. She's taking care of some demigods. Frank however is…".<br>Percy motioned her to continue.  
>She swallowed and looked down.<br>"What?", he asked. Thalia was starting to scare him.  
>"Percy…", Annabeth said slowly. She touched his arm cautiously.<br>He stared at his girlfriend, then to Thalia and then back to Annabeth.  
>"What's going on?"<br>Thalia looked at Annabeth. She took a deep breath and said:  
>"I'm sorry, Percy. But we found Frank dead -"<br>"No!"  
>"- he was probably killed by a giant since he-"<br>Percy fell on his knees.  
>"NO!"<br>"-since he showed traces of fire.", she finished, ignoring her friend.

Annabeth kneeled down to Percy. She put an arm around him.  
>"I'm so sorry, Percy. I'm sure that Frank was grateful to you, but he knew what his duty was. His death saved us all in the end.", she said comforting.<p>

Percy felt how anger started to boil up inside him.  
>His eyes met Annabeth's and as her eyes met his, she flinched.<br>His eyes never left her, though.

Thalia noticed the tension and said:  
>"Percy-"<br>"Don't".  
>A word was enough to stop her. He stood up and walked away from them.<br>He heard his girlfriend call after him, but he didn't stop. All he wanted was to lie down for a few hours before the demigods would gather in the throne room of Olympus.

**The next chapter will play in the throne room where Percy is banished! I feel so... evil. Somehow I feel sorry for him... =(**

**I have no idea for whom Jason should decide. Piper or Reyna? Or maybe no one? I don't care. What do you think? How should he decide? please REVIEW!**


	9. Flashback II: The betrayal

**Here you have! I hope you like it... **

**Flashback Part II: The betrayal**

Percy had no idea how much he had slept. What he did know was that Annabeth woke him up.  
>"No..", he muttered still sleepy.<br>"You have no choice, Seaweed brain. The gods are waiting for us in the throne room", she said.

He sat down, groaning and making Annabeth roll her eyes.  
>After a few seconds, where he tried to convince his girlfriend to let him sleep 10 more minutes, he finally stood up.<p>

The roman and Greek demigods were standing in the throne room, watching the gods carefully.

Zeus/Jupiter was holding a speech about the bravery of the gods. After 10 minutes full of an unnecessary speech, the gods finally turned to their children.  
>"Demigods", the king of gods boomed. "You have proven yourself more than any other demigod had proven himself before. The war-". He swallowed as if it was hard for him to say the following words.<br>"The war couldn't have been won without you."  
>The gods nodded in agreement.<br>"Therefore, each one of you will get…". He hesitated for a moment; making everybody (the demigods) wonder what was wrong.  
>"Therefore you will get <em>what you deserve.<em> ".

_You will get what you deserve…._

Percy repeated those words in his head. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling.

It seems that the other demigods had that feeling too, because suddenly they started to talk to each other, discussing Zeus' words.

"SILENCE!", Zeus thundered.

Everyone went immediately silent.

The king of gods cleared his throat.  
>"Thalia Grace, <em>my <em>daughter", he announced loudly.  
>It was impossible to not hear the pride in his voice.<br>"You, my daughter, have proven yourself. I and-"  
>Artemis coughed.<br>"Ehh… I mean, Artemis and I are very proud of you. We've been discussing about your reward. You will get a proper replacement for the hunters who have fallen in the war. And you will leave your mark in the throne room of Olympus"  
>"My mark?", Thalia asked petrified.<br>Her father nodded.  
>"Like in the walk of fame. Only that it won't be only your name but also a picture of you. ", he explained.<p>

The demigods cheered.

"Nico!", Hades boomed.  
>Nico looked at his father expectantly.<br>"As my _little _brother said before-". Zeus squirmed, when Hades said 'little'.  
>"-you have proven yourself. I have an offer to make that is also a gift to you: you can work for me as a commander. You will help me in the underworld AND you will get a monthly salary."<br>Nico's mouth fell open.  
>"Not dollars, of course. I will pay you with gold."<br>"Thank- thank you, father". He bowed.

"Jason Grace!", Juno/Hera called.  
>The mentioned stepped forward and bowed to his patron and to his father.<p>

"Jason.", she said. "You have done very well. You will also get a mark in this hall but I think it's not enough. Therefore I will not only help you with your _choice _but I also name you Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Like I said, it's not enough, but it will never be. "  
>Jason stood there frozen.<br>"You will help me with my choice?", he asked desperately.  
>The goddess smiled and nodded.<br>"But I' afraid you will have to wait to your sleep. You will find the answer in your dream."  
>"Thank you, my lady.".<br>He bowed again and walked to Leo.

Long story short, the other demigods got their rewards. The happiest was probably Annabeth, who was offered to build a new Athens in camp Half-Blood. She obviously accepted and was murmuring about marble, pencils, etc.

The demigods cheered and hugged each other, forgetting their differences.  
>The gods, however, were not. In fact, they were deadly serious, some even sad.<p>

"PERCY JACKSON!", Zeus roared.

Just like the last time, everybody went silent as the god called the hero's name. There was only one difference that changed everything: the gods were deadly serious.  
>Percy noticed this, but he thought nothing of it.<p>

He should have.

The king of gods turned to the other demigods.  
>"Demigods, you are now dismissed. I ask you to leave immediately.". It was an order.<p>

The demigods were confused but they didn't dare to object. They turned around and left. Some patted Percy's shoulder and congratulated him. But they left.

They should have stayed.

"Jason", Juno said. "You too.".  
>Jason opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He also left, leaving Percy and Annabeth with the gods.<p>

_Something is wrong_, Percy thought disturbed.

"Annabeth", Athena warned. "Leave.". This was an order.  
>Annabeth shook her head. She glanced at her boyfriend, whose eyes were begging her to stay with him.<p>

"Annabeth", her mother repeated. "_Leave him._". Her tone was different. It sounded like a warning.

Now he knew that he had all reason to be worried.  
>But he knew that Annabeth wouldn't leave him. Not after all what they have been through.<p>

His girlfriend was having an inner struggle. It was about whether or not she would leave him. This was the moment where she got the chance to stop the terrible betrayal that was about to be committed.  
>She looked at Percy, then at her mother and then her eyes rested on the columns of the throne room.<p>

Percy was taken over by desperation. She wouldn't choose architecture over him, wouldn't she? She couldn't be that proud, couldn't she?

Annabeth was breathing hard. She looked at her boyfriend again and then again at her mother. Then she took a deep breath and made a decision.  
>And the look of her eyes made it clear that Percy had lost the fight, for her fatal flaw was stronger than her love to him.<p>

"As you wish", she said oddly calm and left the throne room without looking back.

"Annabeth…", Percy whispered unbelievingly.

Something was terribly wrong.

He took a deep breath and faced the gods.

There was an uncomfortable silence at first but it was broken when Zeus spoke up.

"Perseus Jackson! Are you aware of the problem?", he asked.  
>Percy was more confused than ever.<br>"What?", he stammered,  
>Zeus rolled with his eyes.<br>"Are you aware of the problem we are facing now?", he repeated slowly.  
>"I've heard you loud enough", Percy said through gritted teeth. "I just don't know which problem you mean"<br>He shot a glance at his father, but Poseidon was refusing to look up.

"_You _are the problem", Zeus stated.

There was a short silence, where the young hero tried to understand.

"I-I don't understand", he stammered.

He was taken over by fear. It wasn't like when he had been in battle. This fear felt… different. Unlike now, he had had a way out during war.  
>Now he was trapped.<p>

"You see, when you stopped Frank from burning his stick for human kind, you changed… well, you changed everything.", Hermes explained serious.  
>"I don't-"<br>"You've changed the prophecy, Percy!". It was the first time that his father talked to him. It would also be the last time. "You put us all in danger just because you didn't let your friend sacrifce himself!"

"Yes. Frank's life was the sacrifice that would have been necessary, but you were too… weak to let him fulfill his duty! This could have ended with the end of us all!", Ares/Mars snarled.

Percy still didn't understand.

"I'm a problem because I wouldn't let my friend –your son, Ares!- die?", he repeated incredibly.  
>"Ye- It doesn't matter! You are a threat. You could have destroyed the world with your fatal flaw!", Zeus stated.<p>

Percy couldn't believe it.  
>He knew what was happening, yet he couldn't believe it. He had hoped that the gods were playing a kind of joke but now… Now, where his hope was almost lost, he prayed that he was living a nightmare.<p>

"So… wha- what do you want from me?", he asked afraid of the answer. He was shaking.

The gods exchanged a look.  
>Zeus answered: "It's easy, you-".<br>"No. I want to hear it from him.". Percy pointed at his father.  
>"Please, dad.". It was his last chance. "Please… you cannot possibly agree with this"<br>Poseidon opened his mouth to say something, but he turned away.

"Listen carefully, Perseus, because I'm only going to say it once", Zeus said. "You will swear to the river Styx to safe your friends from any possible danger. I explain: you will learn how to control- how to fight your fatal flaw. You will not risk the world again.". The god let this sink in.  
>Percy knew the answer before he even heard the condition.<br>He had two choices: the first was to make the oath and the second meant losing everything he had fought for.

He made his choice. And this choice led him to the village he would be living in with his daughter.

However he tried again to escape from it.

"Dad…", he said. "You- please!".  
>His father didn't look at him. He had decided.<p>

Percy looked at those, who didn't have anything against him.  
>"Please! Hermes- Apollo, this isn't- Hestia, please! Don't let this happen!", he begged.<br>The mentioned looked away.

Percy stopped to persuade them. It was too late anyways.  
>He stood there, in the middle of the throne room, and remained silent.<p>

"Son of Poseidon! Answer!", Zeus ordered.

Percy acted as if he still had to think about the offer. But he had made his choice and if it meant to die, then he would fall with pride.

"I don't accept.".

The gods exchanged incredible looks. They thought that they had heard wrong. Poseidon groaned. He knew what fate his son would have to face.

"No?", Zeus asked. He sounded dangerous and… impressed.  
>"No", he repeated calmly.<p>

There was a short silence in the throne room.  
>Percy refused to meet the eyes of the gods. They didn't deserve his respect.<br>Then the king of gods raised his hand. His face showed impression, power and perhaps a little of admiration.

However, he didn't stop.

"Then I have no choice but to banish you from Mount Olympus.", he announced.  
>Poseidon winced but he did not intervene.<br>"Give me your sword, young demigod", Zeus ordered.

The gods remained silent as the young hero took out his pen and uncapped it. He kissed his sword and threw it in front of Zeus. The god picked the sword up and handed it over to Hephaestus.  
>The gods (those who didn't look away) stared at the hero with mixed expressions.<p>

Percy walked away from them. He wanted to leave this place behind. He turned around once again.  
>"You know that your worst enemy is your pride, right? At the end you will be the ones who will cause the end of humanity.".<p>

And Percy stepped into the elevator.

The gods stayed on their thrones for a longer time, deepened in their own thoughts.

We will never know, how they felt after they realized their terrible mistake.

**What do you think? Please REVIEW! **


	10. Moving on

**I am really thruthfully sorry about the late update, but with school... you know how it is.  
><strong>**I also wanted to thank you for the reviews. You have NO idea how happy they made me. =D**

Previously: _Evanna eyed him carefully.  
>"What moment in your life would you change, Percy?", she asked.<em>

**Moving on **_  
><em>

"Would you change your life if you could, Percy?", Evanna asked again after a rather short silence.

Percy thought about it.

Everything he had done and experienced in his past had led him to this place, this moment. It hadn't been easy, in fact it had been terrible sometimes but he had a daughter now, whom he loved with all his being.

He had also met a totally different side of June/Hera/Juno, whom he respected.

He had met Evanna, a great friend, AND he had made peace with his father.

None of this would have happened if the Olympians hadn't betrayed him, if Annabeth had chosen differently.

None of this would have happened if he hadn't taken the hard way.

And deep in his heart he had been thankful for that, but Percy had been too hurt to notice it.

"Percy?". Evanna brought him back to reality. "Would you change your life?", she asked.  
>He smiled.<br>"No".

And from that moment, Percy finally managed to let go of his past.

That same night, when Poseidon and June had already left and Evanna, Nico and Rose were already sleeping, Percy sat at his desk and stared at the pile of letters he had written those past years and had never sent.  
>He sighed and started to write another letter. The last one he would write to that person.<p>

After he finished writing the farewell-letter, he sealed it and went to bed without further thinking.

The next day he made a fire near the ocean. Rose was running around, playing some game with Evanna while Poseidon was relaxing. June and Nico were standing beside Percy.  
>"Okay, and you're buring all those letters", Nico said.<br>Percy sighed.  
>"<em>Yes, <em>Nico. As I said before I want to move on and that's why I'm burning those letters.".  
>"I know, but I still don't understand. I mean you've been writing to Annabeth for the last years and now-"<br>"Who said these letters were for Annabeth?", Percy retorted.  
>Nico and June snorted.<br>"Oh, please, Percy. It's obvious. But still-"  
>"Enough, DiAngelo", June said sternly. "Its his choice to burn those letters- of which I did not know, by the way- and there is nothing we can say."<br>"Fine.", he grumbled and sat next to Poseidon.

June shook her head in disapproval. She turned to Percy.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this? A letter could change everything, Percy", she asked cautiously.<br>Percy nodded.  
>"I have to move on, June. I have to leave the past behind.", he answered.<br>She nodded and stepped aside as he threw the letters into the fire.

But something happened that would change everything again.

The wind took a letter with it, saving it from the fire.

It was the fare-well letter.

**I know it's very, very short but I had to end it there. I'm going to update another chapter since I have a lot of free time. REVIEW!**


	11. The hero, the satyr and a new demigod

**The hero, the satyr and the new demi-god (I know it's a bad title)**

About a month after that sudden change in Percy's life, Rose brought a letter from school.  
>June read it under the curious eyes of Poseidon and Nico (Evanna was assisting at her family's party) and started to laugh hard as she finished it.<br>She was laughing so hard that Poseidon and Nico feared that she might explode, which was ridiculous.

The letter was an invitation directed to the parents of the students. There was going to be some kind of meeting with the teachers to discuss about the next semester and the latest projects.

Anyways, when Poseidon read the letter he didn't laugh. He turned rather serious and shook his head.  
>"I bet 5 drachma that he won't go", he said.<br>June laughed as she clapped her hands.  
>"Oh, dear brother!", she said knowingly. "I will <em>make <em>him go to that meeting or-"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?", Nico interrupted frustrated.  
>Poseidon and June turned to look at him. They were surprised to see him.<br>"What are you doing here, DiAngelo?", she asked surprised.  
>"Yeah. I thought you went with Evanna to her family meeting.", Poseidon stated.<br>Nico groaned and shook his head indignantly.  
>"Seriously? I've only taken her to the airport! And that was already a week ago!", he complained. "Now, will you tell me what you were talking about?".<br>June rolled her eyes.  
>"The parents are invited to a school meeting.", she explained.<br>Nico looked at Poseidon and then to June as if he expected them to be joking.  
>"He won't go.", he said simply. "Not even under your threats, June".<br>"Told you", Poseidon muttered.  
>She raised her eyebrows and glared at them.<br>"We shall see.", she said proudly.

* * *

><p>Finally the day of the school meeting came and Poseidon and Nico were right and June was wrong (Nico and Poseidon couldn't stop grinning).<p>

Percy refused to go and it was driving June crazy. She rarely lost.

Percy was currently sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and pouting while June was waking up and down angrily. Poseidon and Nico were looking at them amused.

"Stop pouting like a five-year old!", June snarled. "Even Rose behaves better and she's only nine!"  
>She pointed with a finger threatening at him, who didn't stop pouting.<br>"You _will _go to this school meeting or else!".  
>She didn't have to finish the sentence.<br>Nevertheless he kept being stubborn.  
>"I am not going!", he repeated.<br>June opened her mouth to reply, but Poseidon stepped in.  
>"Look, Percy. It's the first time they officially invited you. Just go. You have to get to know the teachers. You only know the headmaster because he called you to come to school when Rose accidentally broke her teacher's chair!".<br>"How ca brake a chair by accident?", Nico asked confused.  
>The old man shrugged.<br>"She was challenged and didn't have a choice but to accept", he answered.  
>"Your drifting off!", June snarled. She turned to Percy. "You will go, Jackson!".<br>"But I don't want to go there!", he complained.  
>Poseidon and June sighed.<p>

"Okay, but why?", she asked impatiently.  
>He shrugged and said: "Just because".<br>June's eyes sparkled dangerously.  
>"Percy Jackson!", she yelled. "You are going to this meeting even if you don't want to!".<p>

She stormed to his bedroom and Percy jumped up indignantly.

"Hey!", he shouted. "You have no right to-".  
>She came back to the living room, holding a black jacket and a white shirt.<br>Percy's mouth fell open.  
>"What the-".<p>

June smiled pleased with herself. She hanged the clothes on the chair next to Poseidon, who was just as confused as Nico and Percy.

"So, Jackson. This-". She pointed at the clothes. "-are the clothes you will wear for the meeting-".  
>"But-".<br>"_And _you are going to make a good impression for Rose.", she finished, ignoring him completely as he complained.  
>"But…". Percy was overwhelmed. He glanced at his father asking for support. Poseidon stood up and said: "Look, son. It's not as bad as it seems. You don't have to talk- you only have to sit on a chair and listen to the teachers."<br>"Yeah, well… sitting is not exactly my strength, dad", Percy grumbled.  
>"You are an adult, Percy. I think you can sit for a few hours without watching TV or eating.", Poseidon replied.<p>

His son huffed. It was obvious that he had no choice but to go. He stood up and grabbed the clothes that June had prepared.  
>"Fine.", he grumbled. "But I'm doing this for Rose and not for you.".<p>

He didn't notice ow his father gave June the 5 drachma.

* * *

><p>A short description of Rose's school: nothing special, a lot of trees around it and a lot of cars from the parents.<p>

Percy was sitting in Rose's classroom with Rose on his lap. He should probably listen to the headmaster, who was talking about the achievements of the students. However, Percy couldn't stop glancing at the sports teacher, who had introduced himself as Mr. Carlisle.  
>The man wore an Adidas sports suit and a baseball hat.<br>A _baseball hat._

Okay, maybe Percy was being a little paranoid, but he felt really uncomfortable with this man.  
>He was sure that no one had noticed, but he saw how Mr. Carlisle had sniffed as he stepped into the classroom.<br>Grover had done that too.

And of things couldn't get worse, the teacher shot glances at Percy, frowning every time he did so.

Percy had the horrible feeling that the sports teacher- Rose's teacher- was a _satyr._

He tried not to think about the satyr, but he started unwillingly to imagine the worst thing that could happen.

Mr. Carlisle could tell the gods- well, most of them- where he was hiding.

He could sent Percy back to camp or-

Or he could take Rose away from him.

_No_!, Percy thought. _Don't think that ever again!_

Though his thought wasn't very far-fetched. Lately he had gotten the suspicion that his daughter might- only might- be a half-blood.  
>Rose hadn't any power like his or Nico's. What made him believe that she was a half-blood was that she was a real sports-freak. Okay, nothing unusual, but still…<p>

Rose knew when someone or a team would win or lose. It was a little scary. But what worried Percy was that he kind of knew her fatal flaw.  
>Her fatal flaw was that she couldn't refuse any challenge.<p>

Seriously.

Last week for example:

Nico had challenged Rose to eat five bananas in less than two minutes. They had both lost (Nico had thrown up and Rose cried when she lost). The day after an older student (whom she didn't know) had challenged her to write on the wall that Mr. Carlisle never won a football- game.  
>Mr. Carlisle never played football in his life.<br>Rose had gotten in trouble, but she had been satisfied because she had won the challenge.

June had warned Percy about this but he had ignored her. He had told her that she was being to suspicious.

But there was a _satyr _in the same town.

* * *

><p>After the meeting ended the parents and the teachers left the building and started to make their way home.<p>

Percy spotted Nico, who had borrowed his car, and walked towards him. He didn't see how his daughter stopped to talk to her sports teacher.

"Hello, Rose", Mr. Carlisle said.  
>"Good evening, sir".<br>He kneeled to look at her better.  
>"I just wanted to congratulate you. It was really impressive what you did today in my lesson.".<br>Rose beamed. It meant a lot to her that her favorite teacher congratulated her personally.  
>"Thank you, sir".<br>"Now Rose, I wonder if you had the chance to talk with your father about the _offer._", he asked. Mr. Carlisle sounded serious.  
>The girl shook her head.<br>"I forgot, but I'm telling him today.", she answered.  
>The teacher nodded. He paused. He seemed to have realized something.<br>"I bet you won't tell him. You will forget and I will have to tell him.", he challenged her.

It was truly amazing how Rose's innocent, blue eyes turned serious and hungry.

"I am going to tell him, sir. You'll see", she said calmly.  
>The teacher smiled triumphantly. He opened his mouth to say something but Percy stepped in.<br>Percy grabbed his daughter by the arm and pulled her carefully away. Mr. Carlisle stood up.  
>"Hello, Mr. <em>Jackson. <em>Finally we meet.", he said politely.  
>Percy gave him a wary glance. He turned to his daughter.<br>"Rose, please go to Nico.".  
>Rose didn't refuse. She knew she had no chance to win.<p>

He waited until his daughter was with Nico and then turned to the satyr.  
>"I want you to stay away from her, is that clear?", he hissed.<br>Mr. Carlisle kept calm.  
>"She's a half-blood. She has to go to camp Half-Blood", he stated firmly.<br>Percy frowned when he named the camp.  
>"No. Stay away from her. She doesn't need camp.", he insisted.<br>The satyr sighed.  
>"Mr. Jackson- Percy-"<br>"It's Mr. Jackson for you".  
>"Mr. Jackson, I know who you are". It sounded like a threat.<br>"Congratulations. What are you going to do about it, hm?", Percy asked skeptically.  
>"I don't know. But your scent is strong and sooner or later her scent will get stronger and a lot of monsters will find you.", the satyr answered. "Mr. Jackson. We both know what they can do. You fought a lot of monsters. She has to know how to defend herself.".<br>The hero shook his head.  
>"She is staying with me. I can protect her", he said stubbornly.<br>"But you are getting older, Mr. Jackson. And I feel that you are ill, am I right?". He waited for an answer, but Percy only stared at him in shock.  
>Finally he spoke:<br>"Stay away from my family.", he repeated, turned his back to Mr. Carlisle and walked to Nico.

"Hey, man. How was the meeting?", Nico asked.  
>"It was awful. Let's go home", he said and closed the door of the car.<br>Nico shook his head.  
>"It seem your daddy is in a bad mood.", he said to Rose.<p>

Nico was right. Percy was really in a bad mood, but it got worse when Rose told him about the offer Mr. Carlisle made.  
>Nico would have loved to get out of the car but he was driving and Percy had forgotten his driving license at home so he had no chance but to listen to the awful conversation.<p>

"Hey, dad. I have to tell you something that Mr. Carlisle said", Rose said.  
>"Really? And what did Mr. Carlisle say?", Percy asked too nicely.<br>Nico could tell that his friend was angry. Rose seemed to have noticed too because she continued cautiously.  
>"Yeah. He told me that I'm special. That my mother was or is a Greek or Roman goddess- ".<p>

_Oh, no_, Nico thought.

"What did he tell you?", Percy said loudly. He turned his face to his daughter and then back to the road.  
>"He- he told me that I'm- I'm a half-blood, daddy.", she said shrinking.<br>"WHAT?"  
>"And there's a camp for people like me where I 'd safe from monsters and stuff.".<p>

Nico bit his lips as he saw how angry Percy was becoming.

"A camp, huh?", Percy repeated slowly.  
>"Yes", his daughter answered carefully. "I want to go there, dad.".<br>Percy froze.  
>"Stop the car", he ordered.<br>"W-what?", Nico asked.  
>"I said stop the car, Nico". It was an order, which Nico followed.<p>

The car stopped and Percy turned at his daughter. He was furious.  
>"You're staying HERE!", he shouted.<br>"What?", Rose yelled. "You can't do that!"  
>"Oh yes, Rose. I can.", he yelled back.<br>"NO! I want to go to camp Half-Blood!".

"Do NOT mention that _fucking _camp ever again!", Percy yelled.  
>Rose didn't shout back. It would have made things worse, but she was also angry.<p>

Percy huffed and turned to Nico.  
>"Let's go home", he said angrily.<p>

They didn't mention camp Half-blood for a long time.

**Yes! I'm finally done with this chapter. I promise to update as soon as possible. Please REVIEW! **


	12. Gone

**Helloo... I apologize for the very late update but the teachers seemed to want to kill me with all the things I had to do. Maths, chemistry, fisics, english and blablabla. I also want to thank you all for reviewing and I hope you'll keep reading my fanfiction story. **

**Hope you enjoy it because I'm back! **

**Gone **

Percy didn't expect that his life would get such a radical turn within two days. A day after his… outburst Evanna had returned from her family meeting.  
>The weird thing was that she hadn't stopped smiling since she came back and June didn't like this. She thought that everything that made Evanna happy was wrong or evil or both.<p>

He had no idea what problem June had with her.

Anyways, it turned out that Evanna had talked to her 'lost love' –as she liked to call it- and they had solved everything between them. Meaning: they were together again and she said that he was coming to stay with her.

Percy hoped that they wouldn't stay _here._ In _his _house.

"He's not staying with us, right?", June asked for him.  
>Evanna chuckled.<br>"Why? Are you afraid of a humble man?".  
>The Nanny raised an eyebrow.<br>"As if a human could scare me", she scoffed.  
>Percy shook his head at her answer. Evanna ignored her.<br>"For your information: No, we're _not _staying her. I don't want to disturb Rose" .  
>June rolled her eyes.<br>"When is he coming?", he asked Evanna, taking advantage of the silence between June and her.  
>"In two hours. I'm going to pick him up and we're staying at the motel", she simply replied.<br>June started to beam. Se clapped her hands.  
>"Oh! So you're leaving today!", she exclaimed. "I'm going to help you with packing!".<br>Then she went to her room, humming happily.

Evanna shook her head and turned to Percy.  
>"She's not going to miss me, isn't she?".<br>He grinned.  
>"Naah, but I'd take advantage of her. After all, she's packing you things-"<br>"Which means more time for doing nothing!", she finished for him.  
>She sighed happily and let herself fall on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p><span>A few days later...<span>

Rose and her best friend Emily were standing on the field, waiting for their sports teacher to come. They were talking and giggling when suddenly two boys approached them.

"- and he said that we will possibly go again to-".  
>A big, strong boy laughed. His name was Andrew and Rose hated him because he had managed to win a race and hadn't stopped bragging about it since then.<br>"What do you want?", she asked angrily.  
>"Nothing. We're just bored ", another boy, Tommy was his name, replied.<br>"Leave us alone.", Emily hissed.  
>"Why? Are you scared of us?",Andrew interjected grinning.<br>The girls scoffed.  
>"In your dreams!", Emily stated.<br>"Yeah! Go back to your place!", Rose said.  
>"Oh, really? And where is our place?", Tommy asked jokingly.<br>She shrugged.

Since the boys didn't show any sign that they were going to leave, the two girls continued their conversation.  
>The boys were listening carefully about Rose's trip to the Horse Ranch. Suddenly Andrew made a statement.<br>"I don't like horses".  
>Emily rolled her eyes.<br>"No one cares.", she said and continued listening to her best friend.  
>"Did you fell off a horse?", Tommy interjected.<br>Rose stomped with her foot.  
>"Let me finish!", she yelled frustrated.<br>Andrew and Tommy started to laugh.  
>"So you <em>did <em>fell off a horse!", Andrew laughed.  
>She stomped again.<br>"I did not!", she yelled. "And in fact, my dad can talk to horses and your dads can't! Ha!".

The boys laughed, even Emily smiled in disbelief.  
>"Yeah sure! And my father is-".<p>

Luckily this debate was interrupted by Mr. Carlisle, who whistled to catch the attention of the students.

"Okay, kids! Listen up!", he shouted.

The students looked at him expectantly.

"5 minutes around the pitch! Now!", he ordered sternly. "Rose! Come here, please!"  
>The girl shrugged, waved to Emily and ran to Mr. Carlisle.<p>

"Yes, professor?"  
>"Emm..", the teacher looked around carefully and bowed to her. "Tell me, Rose. Did you talk with your father about camp?".<br>She shifted uncomfortable.  
>"Yes-"<br>"And?", he urged her to continue.  
>She sighed and shook her head.<br>"He doesn't want me to go", she finished.  
>Mr. Carlisle frowned. This was going to be harder than he had expected. He sighed and said:<br>"Look, Rose. It's… it's important for you. You are special and your father knows it-"  
>"I know he knows but why doesn't he want to let me go?", Rose asked indignantly.<p>

Mr. Carlisle had no idea why the greatest hero of all times wanted to prevent by all means, that his daughter went to camp.

"I-". Mr. Carlisle shook his head again and composed himself. He had to get this demigod to camp Half-Blood.  
>"Did you know that your father went to that camp?", he asked suddenly.<br>The girl's eyes widened.  
>"Really?", she asked admirably.<br>The teacher nodded knowingly.  
>"Yes, and not only that he was- he <em>is <em>one of the greatest heroes of all times-".  
>"Wooow!"<br>"-and he defeated thousands of monsters without getting hurt.".  
>"I want to do that too!" , she said loudly.<br>"And you will", he replied. "But first you have to go to your dad". He hesitated. " And I'll go with you".

* * *

><p>The air between them was tense. Very, very tense.<br>Percy was sitting in front of the teacher/satyr called Mr. Carlisle, Rose next to him. His eyes were fixed on the table. He looked sickly.  
>Rose seemed to shrunk by every minute that passed.<p>

"Daddy?", she asked carefully.  
>No answer came.<br>"Daddy, if I go to camp then I'll be a hero. Just like you.".

Her words made Percy even paler, but he refused to look up.

"Sir, I know it's hard to let go, but it's necessary. Your daughter needs it. She _must _learn how to defend herself. And it's not that she's going to stay there forever. You'll see her again until her training is finished -".  
>Percy let out a growl.<p>

This should have been a sign for the satyr to stop talking. But he didn't stop.

"- and she will also find friends for life.".

Percy stood up abruptly.

"Go.", he whispered. His body was shaking. "Go and take her to camp! I don't want to see her ever swinging a sword or beeing a heartless and proud fighter!", he yelled these last words and then Rose and the satyr were gone.

"Wait! I have to say good-bye to June and grandpa!", Rose exclaimed.  
>"You can call them from camp. Now we have to keep on moving.".<br>The satyr took her hand and her bag and they disappeared in the distance.

After a while Percy stood up and left the house.

A shame, because Poseidon and June turned up a few minutes later. They were both in an unusually good mood. But when they stepped into the house they stopped talking.

"Percy? Rose?", the sea god called.  
>No answer.<br>"Something happened.", June said darkly.  
>Poseidon, who had looked worried for a moment, composed himself.<br>"Don't be so pessimistic, woman! I'm sure they outside playing a game".  
>"I don't know, Poseidon", she replied while her brother made himself comfortable on a chair. "Something feels… wrong".<br>He opened his mouth to comment when his son walked into the kitchen.

Percy looked distraught and confused. His sea-green eyes looked empty. He only stood there, looking like a ghost.

"Hey, son", Poseidon said unsure. "How-".  
>"She's gone", Percy said suddenly.<br>The gods looked at him confused.  
>"What?", June exclaimed, feeling somewhat afraid.<br>Poseidon glanced at his son.  
>"Percy, it's ever-"<br>"She's gone", Percy whispered.  
>He walked slowly to his room, opened the door and closed it behind him carefully.<p>

It was deadly silent in the house.

June and Poseidon were staring at nothing in particular. Their expressions were a mixture between confusion, shock and sadness.

"She's- she's gone?", Poseidon croaked.  
>The goddess nodded, unable to say a word.<br>He exhaled.  
>"No.", he said. "No, no, no, no-".<br>He started to hit his forehead with his hand, repeating himself.

June, on the other hand, stood up slowly and left the house with her nose high. She sat on the only bench in the area, just like Poseidon had done it a long time ago. There she stared indifferently at the house and suddenly the proud goddess started to cry. She cried as she hadn't cried in centuries. June felt betrayed, abandoned. And the worst thing was that she had foreseen it.  
>She had known that it was very difficult for Rose not to accept a challenge like that. She had known that Rose, Percy's everything, would leave and yet she had done the same thing as Poseidon: pretend as if everything was okay.<p>

**I am so sorry for ending this like that! Percy didn't mean what he said to Rose and but he was angry and couldn't control himself. I'll try to update another chapter this weekend but I also have to study for my last latin exam =S. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! **


	13. Changes

**I want to thank everyone (especially** **Avardsin, pointless as I cant read, emthereble, dawdler, InTheDarknessWithNoLight,...) for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. I will update another chapter today. **

**Changes (I couldn't come up with a better title. Sorry!)**

Nico whistled a tune for himself as he shadow-travelled to Percy's house. He appeared behind the bench where June was sitting and stopped walking, taken aback.  
>Something was wrong.<br>The air, the field… everything felt sad.  
>Nico could feel the sadness.<p>

_What happened?_, Nico asked himself.

He walked over to June, who looked like a statue. He decided to polite.  
>"Good afternoon", he said.<br>No answer.

Nico frowned and resisted the urge to say something unfriendly. Instead he walked into the house and found something weirder.

"Hello?", he called.  
>Again, there was no answer.<br>Nico huffed annoyed and went to the kitchen, where he found his uncle. Poseidon seemed to have aged at least 50 years.

"Sir?", Nico asked carefully. He was beginning to get worried. "What is going on?".  
>Poseidon looked up and smiled tiredly.<br>"Nico, my boy!".  
>He stood up and forced his nephew to sit down on a chair.<br>"How are you, kid?".  
>The son of Hades blinked. Clearly, his uncle was crazier than… June? He decided to play along.<br>"Em… fine? And you, uncle?"  
>Poseidon's smile disappeared. He sat down and his gaze turned absent.<br>"Sir?"

...

"Poseidon?".

...

Nico was taken by fear. What the heck was going on? Why was everybody acting so… broken?

"Please, if there's something I can do then plea-".  
>"There is nothing you can do, Nico.", the god said suddenly. "You are too late".<br>"Okay, _what?_"_. _  
>Poseidon kept staring into nothingness.<br>"She's gone. And with her, my son. It's too late.". He shook his head. "There is nothing we can do to change things".

Nico didn't know what to say. He knew that the mood of the sea god could change drastically and that he was (just like his kids) unpredictable. Yet he had never expected that Poseidon could be so pessimistic.

"There is always a solution, uncle", he said comfortingly. "We made it through the Giant war. There's nothing we cannot solve.".  
>The god shook his head.<br>"Not this time, nephew. Not this time. Rose has left and is on her way to camp". He sighed. "Percy's worst nightmare has come true".

Nico stood in shook for a moment before he decided to walk over to June. There was no way he could talk to Poseidon right now.

The goddess hadn't moved. Her gaze was still fixed on the house. Nico watched her closely for a minute and then he sat down next to her. They remained in silence.

"Poseidon told me what happened.", he said. He glanced at her.  
>June looked at him mistrustfully.<br>"Did he?"  
>Nico nodded.<br>"He didn't tell me why she left and where Percy is now".  
>She sighed. Then, after a short silence, she shook her head.<br>"Oh, Nico", she said miserably. "You have no idea…"  
>"Then explain", he demanded.<br>"I try to understand why she left but I- I just can't. You should have seen Percy when he told us that Rose had left-". She shook her head again and continued. "It killed him".  
>Nico's eyes widened. He grabbed the goddess by her shoulders and shook her. He knew that if she wasn't so devastated she would have blasted him to dust.<br>"Don't you say that ever again! Do you hear me?". He let to of her shoulders. "Where is Percy anyway?", he asked.  
>"Locked in his room.", she answered.<p>

They fell in silence.

"What will you do now?", June asked.  
>Nico shrugged.<br>"I don't know… I think I'll go to camp and you know…". He waved with a hand. "I will try to help Rose. I owe it to Percy. ".  
>June sighed and didn't respond for a minute. She looked at him, her expression turned serious.<br>"Before you go I want you to tell you something", she said.  
>Nico raised an eyebrow. Her gaze made him uncomfortable.<br>"About what?", he asked suspiciously.  
>She smiled sadly and replied: "About what happened after you left Percy alone with us in the throne room".<p>

When Poseidon went outside, he saw one thing. He saw how Nico jumped up and yelled something at June, waving with his hands. Then he saw how the son of Hades stomped with a foot and ran away, only to disappear in the shadows.

"You told him, didn't you?", Poseidon said.  
>June glared at him.<br>"He had to know"  
>"Yes, but now he's going to tell it to the campers and all Hades is going to break loose.", he replied.<br>She only shrugged.  
>"I honestly don't care for the moment.". She stood up. "And you can't say that we don't deserve it.".<p>

* * *

><p>Nico was fuming. He was furious, disappointed, desperate, sad, depressed and so much more.<p>

How could they?

He couldn't stop asking himself that question over and over as he walked through the Underworld. He was heading to his father's palace.

_He was a problem. He had changed the prophecy and thus put us all in danger. He was a problem that had to be solved. _June had said.

"Bloody bastards!", Nico shouted angrily and kicked a skeleton. He heard the furies laughing.

He opened the gates of the palace and stormed into the throne room.

Hades was sitting on his throne, deepened in a conversation with his wife Persephone. They didn't notice Nico.

"I need to talk to you", Nico demanded.

His father turned to him. He had a surprised look on his face but smiled when he saw his son. However, his smile disappeared and changed into a frown when he noticed his son's anger. He straightened up and said:  
>"Go on."<br>"I don't want _her _to listen", Nico hissed glaring at his stepmother.  
>"Then you'll have to wait until autumn!", the god retorted coldly.<br>He glared at his father. Suddenly he smiled mockingly.  
>"Even if I found out what you did to Percy?", he asked sweetly.<p>

The gods stiffened and exchanged a glance. Finally Persephone stood up, relieved to have a reason to disappear, gave her husband a kiss and vanished.  
>Hades turned worriedly to his son, who was still smiling.<p>

"Nico?"  
>"Yes, father?", Nico answered sweetly.<br>"How- how did you-". Hades was searching for the right words even though he had no idea what to say. He decided to do as if he had no idea what his son was talking about.  
>"I have no idea what you mean.", he said boldly.<p>

Nico was furious.

"You know _exactly _what I mean! Don't play the innocent one!", he yelled. "I know that you and the other gods banished Percy from Olympus even though he saved your miserable lives!".  
>"Miserable lives?". Hades frowned. He was a god, for gods' sake! "Our lives are thousand times more valuable than yours!", he replied.<br>"Are you sure? Because last time I checked it wasn't the gods who faced Gaia!".  
>The god waved frustrated with a hand.<br>"Fine, whatever.", he said. He eyed his son carefully. "Who told you?".  
>Nico huffed.<br>"June- I mean Hera told me".

They fell in silence.

"I don't understand what you want from me", Hades asked then.  
>"I want you to tell me that you had nothing to do with it.", Nico pleaded. "I want you to tell me that they forced you and that you regret it. I want you to assure me that you didn't and still don't believe that he was a problem that had to be solved."<p>

They eyed each other.

Finally the god answered.

"I- I can't, Nico."  
>Nico froze.<br>"What – did – you – just – say?", he said through gritted teeth.  
>Hades considered his words carefully.<br>"No one forced me. I'm not particularly proud of how things turned out, but Perseus made a choice of which we are not responsible of.".

Nico stared at his father and didn't say a word.

The god broke the ice after an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know where Percy is, son?", he asked.

"Because we've been unable to locate him.", he continued when no answer came.  
>Nico kept staring at the floor.<br>"We want to know if he's fine-"  
>Nico shot his father the famous death-glare.<br>"Oh, suddenly you gods care about him.", he growled.  
>Hades opened his mouth to answer back, but Nico was on the roll.<br>"First you try to kill him, then he saved your sorry asses, then another threat comes and you gods hide in palaces and temples and only after we show that we have a chance, you help us.". He took a deep breath and continued. "Then, after we won, you only care about getting rid of Percy ONLY BECAUSE HE REFUSED TO LET FRANK KILL HIMSELF!".  
>He stared at his father in disbelief.<br>"I mean- do you even see how ridiculous and stupid and fucking proud you are?"  
>"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young man!", Hades growled.<br>Nico shook his head in frustration. Then he turned sad.  
>"I thought you were better, <em>father<em>. ", he said. "You have _no idea _how disappointed I am in you.". He turned around and headed towards the exit. "And believe me, I would rather spent a hundred years in Tartarus than telling you where Percy is_._"

And he left the Underworld, leaving his father thoughtful behind.

He shadow-travelled to Camp Half-Blood.

**Okay, I know it's very short but I had to end it there or it would have been too long. I hope you liked it and REVIEW! **


	14. A very bad day

**It's raining... -_- I should probably study for chemistry but I don't feel like it xD  
>God! Avardsin, Dawdler,... I love you for your reviews... Thank you for reading my stories and you (Avardsin) just guessed what happened to Frank. I had it on my mind. ^^ It really make me happy to get reviews. <em>Thank you so much. <em>**

**A very bad day**

When he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he looked around and saw that the campers were busy with preparing everything for the _Great Meeting._

Nico groaned. The Great Meeting! How could he have forgotten that?

The Great Meeting took place once every three years. Romans and Greeks gathered to celebrate the end of the second giant war and the moment when the campers of both sides accepted each other. More or less.  
>There were still some problems between them (*cough* Octavian *cough*) but the meeting was usually a great success.<br>And it was an opportunity for the campers, especially for the Romans, to see their immortal parents.  
>Yes, even the gods participated. Why wouldn't they? It was a great opportunity to be worshipped.<p>

Nico sighed and headed towards the Big House to speak with Chiron. He wanted to know of any newcomers had arrived, but he hadn't made four steps when he… collided with a person.

"Travis?".  
>"Nico?".<br>"What are you doing here?", Nico asked surprised.  
>Travis made a face.<br>"I should be asking you this.", he replied. "You never show up".  
>"Okay, okay… I'm here now- How are the preparations?", he asked, faking interest.<br>Travis shrugged.  
>"Fine. I guess… Connor sent me to find Clarisse. I don't know why, but- Oh! And Leo started to yell at some campers for stealing his tool belt-".<br>"Your cabin, right?"  
>"Actually no, the Nike-cabin. But only because the Hermes-cabin challenged them to do that".<br>"Oh…", Nico said.  
>Travis grinned.<br>"You'll see", he said. "This is going to be better than what the Romans organized three years ago. Man, you should see what Annabeth and the Athena cabin has planned- it's unbelievable-".  
>"Yeah, okay", Nico said absently. He had stopped listening when Travis mentioned Annabeth. He wanted to speak to Chiron. "Listen, I have to go."<br>Travis shrugged.  
>"Okay. See ya later, Nico".<br>"Travis…".  
>The son of Hermes blinked. He smiled innocently.<br>"Yes, Nico?".  
>"You have my keys. And my wallet.", Nico said. "Give it back to me. <em>Now<em>".  
>Travis sighed melodramatic and handed him the keys and the wallet.<p>

Nico walked through the place where the meeting would be held. Campers were helping with the preparations. Somewhere on the left, Nico recognized Leo, who was giving instructions to some Hecate campers.  
>The son of Hades looked at the other side, to the right, and saw his father's statue. The statue was tall and mighty. Hades looked very powerful and proud.<br>Annabeth and the Hephaestus campers had done a great job.

He kept walking and stopped before the statue of Hera. She also looked very powerful and proud. Nico had seen a different Hera today.

Nico was overcome by a strange feeling. He had no idea what it was. He had trouble breathing. Suddenly he could only see Hera's statue.

"Nico", a female voice called.

He wanted to say 'here!', but he couldn't. Nico knew this voice from somewhere.  
>The voice continued talking and he was sure now, that the voice belonged to Hera. Juno. June.<br>Whatever.

"You will have the chance to speak to Chiron another time. It will be soon, I promise, but Percy is more important now. I want you to come to dinner. Be _punctual._".

Suddenly everything went dark.

Nico gasped for air and coughed. He noticed people around him.  
>He had no idea what had happened.<p>

A hand reached down to help him up. It was Piper.

"Is everything all right?", she asked worriedly.

Normally he wouldn't have accepted any help, but he was so confused that he couldn't care less.

"I- I…". Nico shook his head to clear his mind. "What happened?".  
>"You fell unconscious", a blond girl, who Nico recognized as Annabeth, explained.<br>"I did, huh?". He was still very confused.  
>Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Are you sure you're fine? We could call some Apollo campers for help if you-"  
>"<em>I don't want your help<em>", Nico snarled and shook her hand of his shoulder.  
>"Hey! She just wanted to help!", Piper snapped.<br>Nico grumbled. He would have loved to send some skeletons after her but it wouldn't have been fair.

He walked towards the shadows to travel to Percy's house. Before he did so, he turned around to face Annabeth. He finally asked the question he had wanted to make.

"Are you happy?", he asked.  
>Annabeth raised an eyebrow. She was clearly confused.<br>"Are you happy?", Nico repeated patiently. "Were the sacrifices worth it?".  
>The campers looked at her expectantly.<br>"I think I am", she answered after a short silence. "Why do you ask, DiAngelo?".  
>Nico shrugged.<br>"Just because", he replied. "I just wanted to know if it the sacrifice was worth for you.".  
>He gave her a meaningful look.<br>"I don't know what you mean.", she said slowly.  
>Nico smiled sadly.<br>"It doesn't matter anyways, Annabeth. Not anymore", he said before stepping into the shadows. "It's too late for us anyways".

* * *

><p>"Did he left his room?", Nico asked.<br>"No", June answered. She was busy with the meal she was preparing. "Hand me the salt.".  
>He did.<br>"Did you talk to him?".  
>She sighed.<br>"I've tried, but he won't let me in.".  
>"Where's Poseidon?", he asked.<br>The goddess huffed.  
>"In Evanna's room.", she replied. "He's looking for a good psychologist.".<p>

Nico raised an eyebrow.  
>"Okay… but why is he in her room?".<br>"Evanna left her computer when she left to live with her boyfriend.". She shook her head. "They're not even married yet! What a scandal!".  
>"Welcome in the 21st century, June".<br>"Be silent and set the table. Dinner's almost ready."

Nico huffed and grabbed the plates and started to set the table. Shortly after, Poseidon appeared.

"I hate Internet.", he stated.  
>Nico's eyes widened.<br>"You hate _what?_"_.  
><em>The god sat down on a chair.  
>"I hate it.", he repeated. "There are too many options and none of them could help Percy".<br>"So you did not find anything", June said.  
>Poseidon nodded and glanced at Percy's door. He sighed.<br>"He's still not left his room?".  
>The goddess looked up.<br>"No. He hasn't".  
>Poseidon stood up and knocked on his door.<br>"Percy?", he called. "Open the door, son!".  
>No answer.<br>The god sighed again.  
>"If you don't open the door I will!".<br>Again, no answer.  
>"Percy, please…". He sounded desperate. "<em>Please, <em>don't turn away from us!".

The room was very silent. They were waiting for a sign from Percy, but none came.

"Dinner is ready.", June said quietly.  
>"I'm going in!", Poseidon said and entered his son's room.<p>

Nico and June sat down at the table and waited. They heard hushed voices and finally, after a few minutes, Poseidon walked into the kitchen with Percy.

Nico had the shock of his life.  
>Poseidon was supporting his son. Then he helped Percy to sit down on a chair.<p>

Nico had never _ever _seen Percy, his brother, so… depressed. No, that wasn't the right word.

_Lifeless. _

Yes, lifeless was the correct word.

Percy was very pale. He seemed to have aged since the last time Nico had seen him. And that had been the day before.  
>The light in his sea-green eyes was almost gone. His eyes, once full of life, were lifeless and it seemed that he was incapable of noticing the people that surrounded him.<p>

How could a person, whose eyes were full of life, change so fast?

How did it come to this?

They were almost done with eating and nothing had happened. It was usually a good thing with two super-powerful gods and three hyperactive demigods, but today it was not.  
>See, usually they were laughing and talking, listening to Rose's stories and about her day, ignoring - I mean <em>listening <em>June's and Poseidon's discussions about who was better. But today _nothing_ nothing.  
>Percy didn't even eat and June was the best cook Nico had ever met.<p>

But _nothing _was still better than screams and fights between them.

_Rose, Rose… why did you have to go?,_ Nico thought.

He only wished that Percy would stand up and yell at everybody who was present. Everything was better than this awful silence.

_Be careful what you wish for_, a voice in his head said.  
>So true, but it was already too late.<p>

They heard happy voiced outside and suddenly Evanna walked into the kitchen. Her boyfriend, Daryl, was just behind her.  
>Both were beaming like mad.<p>

"Hello, people!", Evanna squealed.  
>"Hey", they answered in unison. Percy showed no reaction.<br>Evanna didn't seem to notice how devastated everyone was because she continued talking.  
>"Oh, my Goood! You won't guess what just happened-".<br>"You got pregnant", June said promptly.  
>"You won the lottery and now you're moving away to Australia", Nico guessed.<br>"Daryl asked you to marry him", Poseidon stated.  
>June and Nico stared at him in disbelief.<br>"Don't be stupid!", the goddess scoffed. "Why should he ask her?".  
>"Why shouldn't he ask me?", Evanna asked frowning.<br>June's eyes widened and covered her mouth with her hand.  
>"Oh-my-gods! He didn't!".<br>Evanna nodded.  
>"He did", she said beaming.<br>"He did.", Daryl said, looking proud of himself.

The room was silent for a moment. Then-  
>"HA!", Poseidon looked at his sister triumphantly. "Told you so!".<br>June huffed and crossed her arms.  
>"Whatever.", she said angrily. "I bet that their marriage will be happier than ours".<br>Poseidon drank his glass empty.  
>"Every marriage is happier than ours, June".<br>Daryl and Evanna exchanged a glance and Nico felt the urge to laugh because they had still not figured out who June and Poseidon were.

Evanna clapped her hands.  
>"Where's Rose? I want to tell her the awesome news!". She didn't wait for an answer but walked directly into Rose's room.<p>

The room was suddenly filled with anxiety. The two gods exchanged a glance. They had feared this.  
>Nico felt his heart beat faster. He wished he could stand up and leave but it wouldn't have been right. Percy would have stayed if he was here.<p>

Evanna came back from the girl's room. She had a frown on her face.  
>"Where is Rose?", she asked.<br>Nobody dared to answer. They were not even sure if Percy had heard her.  
>She looked at Percy. Her voice had a tone of fear.<br>"Percy. Where-is-Rose?", she asked slowly.  
>"She's gone to New York.", June answered for the hero. "She is- she is in a summer camp.".<br>The young woman suppressed a scream. She turned to Percy. Her eyes were angry.  
>"Why did you sent her to New York?", she yelled at him. "Do you know how far away it is from here?".<br>When Percy didn't answer, she walked over to him and started to shake him.

No one had seen Evanna so furious before.

"Answer me! Why did you let her go?".

Suddenly Percy pushed her and she would have fallen if her fiancé hadn't cached her.  
>Percy however, looked furious and his body was shaking.<p>

"I had no choice, okay?", he shouted. "I- I- She left me! She wanted to go!".

No one dared to interrupt him.

He gasped for air.  
>"I'm sorry, Evanna. But I can't anymore", he said heartbroken.<br>"I'm sorry but I am exhausted."

Nobody stopped him when he locked himself in his room.

The first one who spoke was June.  
>She looked at Poseidon and understanding passed between them.<p>

"She's there", she announced. "Rose has made it safely to camp Half-Blood".

**Here you have... I hope you like it. REVIEW! and wish me luck for my chemistry test... I will need it. **


	15. A new beginning

**Hellooo! ^^I got a B- in chemistry, an A in latin! I'm so happy for me ^^ and this is the next chapter. YAY!  
>Enjoy the next chapter (and ignore the mistakes please)!<strong>

**A new beginning **

Rose was standing and looking at her 'second home' from the hills. There was a dragon, a big dragon, lying near a tree and it glared at her as she crossed the magical borders.  
>When she crossed the magical borders, something strange happened. A voice was speaking in her head. It sounds crazy but it was true.<p>

_Don't mention your father, _the voice, the _female _voice said sternly.

Rose stopped walking.

"What?", she asked loudly.  
>The satyr looked at her strangely.<br>"I didn't say anything", he said confused.  
>Rose looked around her, searching for the voice.<br>He put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Is everything okay, Rose?".<br>She shook her head.  
>"Nothing", she muttered.<p>

It's difficult to describe what Rose felt and thought when she saw camp Half-Blood for the first time.  
>She was overwhelmed by the dimension of the camp.<p>

It was huge.

She was immediately greeted by some teenagers, who were definitely campers, and they took her to a building called the 'Big House'. Mr. Carlisle had told her about camp Half-Blood: the strawberry fields, the arena, the ocean, the cabins, capture the flag, the chariot races, the Pegasus, the campfire and New Athens.

On her way to the Big House, they passed by statues that were placed alongside the street. Rose stopped walking and looked up. She was standing in front of a big statue of an athletic woman, who was holding a sword. The statue seemed to stare at her.  
>She noticed then a plaque made of bronze.<p>

_Nike, goddess of victory_

"Great, isn't it?", Mr. Carlisle said.  
>She nodded absently.<br>"The statues are placed on the road and if you follow them you get to New Athens. The Big Three – the most important gods – are in the center of the city.", the satyr explained. "The statues shine when it's dark. It's beautiful. I don't think the Romans have this kind of stuff".

Rose entered the Big House and found herself in a dusty room.  
>There were many pictures hanging on the walls. Some were even taken in black and white! She even saw some pictures with famous actors and singers she admired. But then one picture got her attention.<br>It was a picture with two teenagers, standing b side by side. They weren't older than 16. The girl had curly, blond hair and grey eyes. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes that reminded her of her father.

Rose gulped. She had been too nervous to think about her father before, but now she was safe and the suffocating feeling she felt when she heard her father call after her, returned.  
>She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him very much. Something inside her told her that it would be best if she returned to her dad but the other Rose wouldn't let her. This was her chance to become a hero.<p>

Just when she turned around a man on a wheelchair came in. He had a beard and brown eyes. He looked very wise and experienced.

He smiled and said:  
>"I'm Chiron, camp director. I'm happy to see you alive."<br>Rose didn't know whether he was joking or not.  
>"How was your journey?", Chiron asked kindly.<br>She shrugged.  
>"Uneventful", she answered.<p>

It was the truth. They weren't attacked by monsters so when they passed by a bus station Mr. Carlisle decided to take the comfortable way and bought two tickets to New York. He had been nervous all the time but nothing happened.

Chiron raised an eyebrow.  
>"No monsters? No furies?".<br>The girl shook her head.

The centaur was shocked. He was quiet for a minute. Rose grinned. Chiron's eyes met hers. He looked at her intensely as if he was trying to read her mind.  
>"You remind me of someone", he said slowly.<br>Rose's grin disappeared.  
>"Someone good?".<br>The centaur smiled and nodded. Then he pointed at the photograph, Rose had been staring at.  
>"You remind me of him", he said. "He grinned the same way you do".<br>She put a hand on her lips.  
>"I do?", she asked surprised.<br>He nodded again and sighed deeply.  
>"One of the best students I ever had. Kind, brave, funny-". He smiled. "He was a little slow but you could always count on him".<p>

There was a short silence, which Rose broke.  
>"Did he die?".<br>Chiron turned to her and sighed.  
>"I wish I knew. It's been a long time", he answered quietly. "No one has seen him since the heroes got their rewards for defeating Gaea.".<p>

He shook his head and smiled at her.  
>"But that's life.", he said. "Welcome to camp Half-Blood… I forgot to ask what your name is".<p>

Rose hesitated. She remembered that the voice had said that she shouldn't talk about her father. And she had an idea who the boy in the picture might be, and if she was right then it wouldn't be long till Chiron find out.  
>But she wasn't the only Jackson in this country, right?<p>

"Rose", she said. "Rose Jackson".  
>A mix between recognition and wariness flashed in Chiron's brown eyes.<br>"Jackson you say?".  
>She nodded stiffly.<br>The centaur composed himself and smiled warmly.  
>"Welcome, Rose. If Mr. Carlisle and you hurry then you won't miss the campfire".<br>She hesitated.  
>"Sir? Who is my mother?", she asked carefully.<br>Chiron put a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.  
>"Don't worry about that!", he answered. "I'm sure she'll claim you during the campfire. Now go before the night falls."<br>Rose opened the door to leave, but before she turned to Chiron.  
>"Sir?".<br>"Yes, Rose?"  
>"What was his name?", she asked.<br>"Who?"  
>She pointed at the picture of her – of the lost hero.<br>Chiron's smile disappeared.  
>"Percy Jackson", he said. "His name was Percy Jackson".<br>She paled and ran out of the room before he could ask any questions.

The tour went great. She hadn't seen New Athens because it was time for the campfire, but as she sat there with the other campers, singing funny songs, she could see the lights coming from the statues and the windows of the houses.

Rose was having fun. She didn't know anyone in particular, but she didn't feel alone. She loved camp Half-Blood.  
>Yet, she couldn't help but feeling worried because she didn't know who her mother was. It was really late so shouldn't she claim her daughter?<p>

Just as Rose was thinking this, a golden light interrupted the singsong.

Why was everyone looking at her in awe?

Rose looked around her and realized that the light was coming from her. Above her, appeared a sign she didn't recognize.

What was happening?

Chiron seemed to be speaking and suddenly everyone bowed in front of her.  
>The only thing she got was how Chiron said:<br>"Daughter of Nike, goddess of victory".

And that was it.

Suddenly everyone came to congratulate her and it was the first time she met her siblings. Two girls and three boys. The eldest was a girl, who was around 16. She and her brothers and sisters patted her shoulder and introduced each other.

There were Sam, Carlos, Sean, Anna and-

"-Mary.", the eldest finished. "I'm Mary and also head of the cabin you could say.".  
>Rose blinked confusedly.<br>"Come, we're going to our cabin now", Mary said firmly.  
>Rose followed her siblings to her cabin.<p>

The cabin looked like a typical house. The only difference was that inside were a TV, a huge couch, beds spread in the room and weapons lying everywhere.

"Oh! I just found the sword I lost two days ago", Carlos said. However he let the sword on the floor and jumped on his bed. He fell asleep immediately.

Some of the siblings shook their heads and laughed at their youngest brother.

"Rose, the bed next to the desk with the plans is yours", Mary said and went to the bathroom.  
>The girls walked slowly at her bed. It looked like a normal bed, nothing special but she still felt a little weird.<br>She sat on it and sighed.

"Long day, huh?", her sister Anna asked. Her bed was the closest to hers.  
>Rose nodded.<br>"Don't worry. You'll sleep fine-"  
>"Yeah, unless a god sends you prophetic dreams!", Sam yelled from across the room.<br>He and Sean laughed while Anna frowned.  
>"It's not funny!", she snapped angrily. "You're scaring her!"<br>Sean snorted.  
>"Oh please!", he said. "It takes more than a dream with monsters to drive a son or daughter of Nike crazy!"<br>"I wouldn't be so sure, Sean". Mary closed the door of the bathroom.  
>Sean rolled his eyes.<br>"That was after the war!", he replied. "It was nine years ago and it was obvious that the heroes would have nightmares! But even mortals have them".  
>Mary shrugged and lay down on her bed.<br>"You didn't hear them". She sighed. "Anyways, we should go to sleep. Tomorrow we will have to prepare everything for the Great Meeting".  
>Sam sat up.<br>"What! We're not done yet?", he shrieked.  
>Anna snorted.<br>"Of course not, you idiot!".  
>He groaned and lay down again.<br>"Great", he huffed.  
>"Lights out!", Mary called and the light turned off.<p>

As Rose lay there on her new bed – which was surprisingly very comfortable- the suffocating feeling she had had when she arrived, came back. She felt how tears filled her eyes but she refused to cry. She didn't want her siblings to think that she was weak!  
>She gulped.<br>Oh, she wished her father was here. He would hug her and comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. He would then stay till she was asleep.  
>But she remembered what her father said before she left. He didn't want to see her with a sword.<p>

Rose missed her father greatly. She loved him and yet she couldn't return because he didn't want to see her.

So she closed her eyes and after a long time she drifted off to sleep.

Rose opened her eyes and found herself in a strange house.  
>She heard the raindrops patter against the windows.<br>The room was gloomy and oddly familiar.  
>There was a man with dark hair sitting at the table. She could hear his hushed crying mumbling words she couldn't understand.<br>There was a gun on the table. She saw how his hand reached out after the gun and loaded it. She saw how raised the gun and pointed at temple.

What the hell was this man doing?

And then she saw him.

Tears were falling from his sea-green eyes and Rose understood what her father was up to.

"Forgive me", he whispered and pulled the trigger.  
>"NO!", she screamed as the noise of the shot filled the room.<p>

**And that was it for today. I hope you like it. What do you think about Rose's dream?  
>REVIEW!<strong>


	16. No way out

**I found time to update (though I should probably be doing my german homework) and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I loved the ending. I'm not sure if the dream really happened or not... I'll think about it.  
>Oh, and thank you for the reviews ^^:<strong>

**To everyone: I know that the Giant war will be in Greece but I changed it because it was easier for me.**  
><strong><span>Just-AWESOME-old-me<span>: I wanted to update yesterday but it was too late xD**  
><strong><span>Inevera<span>: Funyy, my sister said the same thing...**  
><strong><span>Avardsin<span>: I live in Austria. In my school you can decide between "Real" (maths and science), Economy or Languages (Spanish, Latin or French).**  
><strong>I picked spanish because it's my first language but we have latin anyways... -_-<strong>

**No way out**

_I feel as if I were locked in a dark cage. There are no windows and therefore I cannot see the sunlight. It's very cold in here.  
>There is no door and therefore there is no entrance and exit. <em>

_I can't get out. _

_I try to escape from my prison, but the more I try to find the way out, the more tired I feel. And it doesn't matter how hard I try to push myself against the walls, no matter how loud I call for help- _

_There is no way out from this dark cage. _

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning and the demigods were already busy with the preparations for the Great Meeting.<p>

Rose was helping her siblings building the stands for the Meeting.  
>It wasn't even midday and she was already tired. No surprise, she hadn't been able to sleep since her nightmare. If she had been home with her dad, she would have gone to his room and sleep next to him. That always worked for her.<p>

Rose shook her head. She was being ridiculous. She was in camp Half-Blood now and she had to help. Everything had to be perfect for the Great Meeting and it was also her only chance to meet her mother.

Sean told her that Nike paid them a visit twice a year, but they never knew when. He also told her that when their mother came then they would play beach volleyball together because it was her favorite sport (besides paintball).  
>Rose found it strange that her siblings described Nike as a friend and not as a mother but she didn't question them. She would never describe her father as she would describe a friend. Her father was more than that. In fact, it was impossible for her not to talk about her father. She wondered why the voice had forbidden it…<p>

"Rose, hand me the hammer". Mary took her back to reality.  
>"What?", she asked dreamy.<br>Her sister shook her head but smiled.  
>"Tired, huh?". She smiled when Rose nodded. "Give me the hammer, please".<p>

There was a comfortable silence between them while Mary worked.

"So, Rose..", she said.  
>Rose looked up.<br>"I just realized that I know nothing about you", she continued. "Where are you from? Do you have other brothers and sisters?".  
>"I don't have other siblings.", she answered. "I only have my dad, my grandpa, uncle Nico, aunt Evanna and June".<br>Mary suppressed a laugh.  
>"Well, that's more than I've got", she replied smiling. "I only have my father and my mother- I mean my stepmother".<br>"You have a stepmother?"  
>She nodded.<br>"Yeah. But she's like a mother to me.".  
>"I thought Nike is our mother", Rose said confused.<br>"Oh, she is, but she prefers to be our friend rather than our mother", Mary explained. "You see, you have to do what your parents say and you have to respect them. But if they're never at home, when they only come to you when they need something from you, then… yeah, it wouldn't be fair to us".  
>"I don't understand".<br>"Good for you", she said bitterly. "Look, the gods they- they only come to us when they need help. How can we treat and love them if they are never with us?". Mary took a deep breath. "Forget it, Rose."

They fell in silence again and when they were done with their job, they walked toward the beach to relax before practice began.  
>Mary was talking about the last capture-the-flag game and how they won with the Hephaestus and Ares cabin. But Rose was not listening. She was looking at the ocean.<br>The color of the water reminded her of her father and her grandfather. She had never noticed how alike they were. Not only by their looks but also by their character. Of course, grandpa was much older and wiser than her dad, but when it came to keep a promise then…

"Rose?". Again, Mary took her back to reality.  
>"Hmm?".<br>Her sister raised an eyebrow.  
>"I asked you about your family.", she said patiently.<br>"Oh…". She shook her head to clear her mind. "There is uncle Nico. He's weird. He is a big Zombie-fan and he only wears black". She giggled. "When he looks after me then I can watch 'The sixth sense' or other movies, but it's not often, because there's June and she doesn't like it when I watch those movies.".  
>"June's your mother?", Mary asked.<br>Rose shook her head and laughed.  
>"No, she's my Nanny. But she also takes care after my dad, when he feels down. She makes the best birthday cakes ever. But she doesn't like my grandpa…".<br>"Why?".  
>She shrugged.<br>"I don't know. They are brothers, I think, and they are always arguing about who is better".  
>"That's very mature", Mary muttered.<br>"No, it isn't. It's so funny because they always feel bad about it later and try to make it up".

They fell in silence.

"And your dad?", she asked gently.

Rose swallowed. She remembered what the voice had said and if Mary knew about Percy Jackson, the lost hero, then she would find out who her father was…  
>She thought about making up an excuse, but she missed her father so much that she wanted to talk about him.<p>

"He's the best.", Rose whispered. "He would do everything for me…".  
>She felt how tears filled her eyes and looked down.<br>Mary stroked her arm.  
>"Do you miss him?", she asked.<br>Rose nodded.  
>"I love him very much", she whispered.<br>Mary nodded and didn't ask further, which was good because the girl looked like if she was going to cry. The teenager stood up and offered her a hand.  
>"Come, Rose", she said. "I'll teach you swordfighting."<p>

After the camp activities, Rose went to her cabin to have a shower. She was exhausted but very pleased with herself. She wasn't perfect at it, but she learned extremely fast and her reflexes worked.  
>Yes, Rose Jackson was very pleased.<br>One of the Apollo campers had thought her how to shoot an arrow and she had almost hit the target.  
>She was also very good at canoeing, the other demigods had been very impresses, but it wasn't a surprise for her. Her father- <em>he <em>had thought her that, years ago.

Rose paled. She remembered how desperate her dad had looked in her dreams. She was confused. Why didn't he want her to go to camp Half-Blood? Seriously, it was a very cool place. Probably the coolest camp in the whole world!

But then she realized how much she missed him and how much she loved him. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered that he had apologized to her, even at his worst moment.

Rose fell on her knees. She started to cry quietly, for she didn't want to be heard.

"Please!", she sobbed. "Please, don't take him away from me!".  
>She didn't know to whom she was praying to. It didn't matter.<br>"I'm sorry, dad", she whispered.

She wanted to go back to her dad, but on the other hand she wanted to stay in camp Half-Blood with her sisters and brothers. And it wasn't like she couldn't leave... She could go home after the summer holidays...

Yes, she would do that.

The girl was suddenly taken over by fear. What if she came back from camp after the summer and her father was dead? What if he was gone forever? What if June and grandpa and Nico and Evanna were gone? She would be alone…

She shook her head to drive out those stupid thoughts. She had to concentrate on her sword and archery skills. She knew that her father refused to see her with a sword but she was sure that June would change his mind.

"Rose?". Her sister Anna knocked at the door. "Is everything alright?".  
>"Oh… yes, yes. Everything is fine", she stuttered and composed herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Only five more days and the day of the Great Meeting is there", Mary commented as she and Rose walked through New Athens.<br>Rose nodded; she was too busy watching the people, who lived in the city.

Most of them were not even 30, but she saw a few elder people. She didn't talk to them – they were busy with their own lives – but she imagined how different her life would be if she had grown up there. She wondered if her father would have been different…

Mary was talking about the statues and the buildings that surrounded them, while Rose watched the inhabitants and before they noticed, they were at the center of New Athens.

There were three big statues, dressed in Greek robes. One of them, the biggest, the one in the middle, had a lightning bolt in his hand and his eyes were fixed behind them, at the temple of Zeus.  
>The other one, at his right, was a little smaller and had a huge trident in his hand. His eyes were also fixed at the temple on his right – the temple of Poseidon.<br>Rose assumed that the statue on the left of Zeus had to be Hades. He had a weird but scary helmet and even though she could not see his eyes, she knew that he was looking at his temple.

"Beautiful isn't it?", Mary said, staring at the statues. "The Big Three… I would be surprised if they didn't like it.".  
>"Why wouldn't they like it?", Rose asked curiously.<br>Her sister shrugged.  
>"You never know", she answered. "They are not easy to please".<p>

There was a short silence.

"Oh, look!", Mary exclaimed. "There's Annabeth. The one, who designed everything. Come on! I want you to meet her-"

But Rose wasn't listening. She had just noticed someone very familiar. That person was dressed in black, and even from the distance she knew who it was.

Nico DiAngelo. Her uncle.

Rose started running. Nico had turned his back to her.

"Nico!", she yelled.

Nico turned around, surprised and a little annoyed by the sudden calling. But the frown disappeared when he saw Rose. He made a few steps forward and then knelt to catch her.

Then Rose gave him the strongest hug ever which he happily returned (but don't tell anyone - it would ruin his reputation).

The demigods around them knew Nico and therefore they knew that he didn't have many social skills. In fact, they've never seen him hugging a person. So it was understandable that they were surprised to see him hugging someone, who was surprisingly a nine year old girl.

They broke apart and Nico watched her closely. She had definitely grown since their last meeting. He searched for a sword or a dagger but Rose didn't carry a weapon with her.

_If Percy knew…,_ he thought.

"So, Rose…", he started. "I see you got yourself comfortable"  
>The girl nodded.<br>"It's cool here", she said. "I learned sword-fighting and I'm one of the best at canoeing!".  
>Nico grinned. Of course she was.<br>"I'm glad you're having such a great time-". He stopped. It was just that moment where he noticed how tired she looked.  
>"You look tired", he realized. "Did you sleep well?".<br>The girl shook her head and looked down.  
>"Why?"<br>Rose sighed.  
>"Had a dream..", she muttered.<p>

_Great, another one who has prophetic dreams_, Nico thought bitterly.

"Look at me", he commanded.  
>She looked at him.<br>"Did you have a dream?", he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>Nico sighed impatiently.  
>"Tell me about it.", he demanded.<br>Rose looked down and told him about her latest nightmare.

After she was done with her story, Nico looked at her intensely.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Rose", he said after a short silence. "It was only a nightmare".  
>She nodded.<br>"How's dad?", she asked. "Is he okay?"  
>Nico opened his mouth to say `fine´, but… he just couldn't lie to that girl. How could she possibly understand?<p>

The fact was that Percy had fallen in a deep depression. He had changed since Rose left. He stopped going to work and the only reason why they didn't fire him yet was because Poseidon would change his appearance and go to work instead of his son (they looked so alike that no mortal would notice).  
>During the day Percy would only sit on the couch and stare at the TV (which was turned off) or at the floor.<p>

The correct answer to Rose's question would have been: Terrible. But Nico just couldn't do that to her.

He forced a smile and answered:  
>"He's okay… he misses you very much, though".<br>Rose smiled relieved.  
>"I know", she said. "Tell him, I miss him too".<p>

* * *

><p>June understood now why most of the gods didn't see their kids so often. She knew how hard it had to be to see your own child hurt or depressed. Life was never easy for demigods and that's why the gods stood out of their lives.<p>

She took the plates and carried them to the kitchen.

It would have been so easy – so easy to leave him on his own. She only had to go through the front door and leave the village, stay at Olympus and pretend nothing had happened.

But she couldn't do that to Percy.

She glanced at the watch and sighed. Poseidon should be coming in two minutes. Zeus allowed her to stay out until 9 p.m. And she followed that rule, not because she liked it but because she was a good wife.

_Hypocrite!, _June thought bitterly.

He could stay out as long as he wanted and meet other women, but if she dared to arrive at Olympus two minutes late… he would get very suspicious.

The goddess turned around. Percy was still sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and sat down.

His hair was longer. She had to cut his hair or Evanna wouldn't allow him to attend her wedding. She was still angry for letting Rose go.  
>June hesitated and put an arm around him and stroked his back.<p>

The moment was interrupted by Poseidon.

June huffed annoyed. He was never good at being silent.

When the god realized that his son hadn't changed, his shoulders slumped. He sighed sadly and sat next to his son. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy", he said carefully. "June has to go, but she'll be back tomorrow. Say good-bye now".

Poseidon sighed again.  
>"Please, Percy… say something".<p>

The gods exchanged a look and June felt the urge to cry out loud when she saw how worried Poseidon was. She shook her head and stood up. But before she left, Percy said something.

"I'm sorry".

June turned around; her godly face was hard as stone. She was afraid. She opened her mouth to say something, but Percy was already talking.

"I'm sorry", he said again. "I'll try harder".  
>June and Poseidon looked at each other. Both were anxious.<br>"It's not your fault, son", Poseidon said.

"Percy?", June asked carefully. "What do you feel? Tell us so we can help you!".

Poseidon sighed and stood up.  
>"I don't feel anymore".<br>The god froze.  
>"I try to get out of this depression but… I can't". And then Percy stood up and went to his room.<p>

It was deadly silent in the house. June and Poseidon stared at each other.

"The first step to recovery is by admitting that you have a problem", she said to her brother.  
>Poseidon nodded and turned the TV on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wish I could find the way out.<br>_

_There was a moment, where I thought I knew how to get out, but I forgot how. And slowly I begin to believe that there is only a way to escape from my prison.  
><em>

_A part of me, repeats that I know how to get out. It says that I have been trapped before and that I escaped.  
><em>

_But the louder side of me is stronger. And this stronger side says that the only way out is by death. _

**Okay, even I know how awful that cliffhanger is and I'm sorry but I had to stop it there. I think I'll update tomorrow but I can't make any promises. Sorry for the grammar mistakes xD REVIEW!**


	17. The Great Meeting I

**I'm back from the "Sommersportwoche" (= summer-school-trip I think). I'm sorry that I didn't update last week but I realized something that scared me: the story, _my _story is almost done. I'm serious. Three more chapters and I think it's done. It really makes me sad. I just wanted to warn you. **

**but there are good news: I have summer holidays! YAAAY! **

**Anyways: Enjoy!**

**The Great Meeting Part I - the escape, the Oracle and the truth  
><strong>

_I lie in my prison and I know I'll be lying there tomorrow. The cage is as dark, the voices as hushed as the day before. And I know that it will always be that way. _

_And suddenly the air in the cage changes. It goes too fast, so I forget the fresh feeling after a few seconds. _

_ "Percy."_

_I look up. I recognize that voice. It's her._

_ "Do you remember, Percy?", she whispers.  
>The other voices get louder, but they are still hushed. <em>

_I pressed my hands against my ears. I don't want to listen to her. _

_A side of me – the side that has still hope – tells me that I should listen to her, but I shook my head. There is no way that I will listen to Evanna. _

_The cage was still dark, the walls were still thick, but something is different. I don't know what it is and I'm too tired to stand up and look. _

_It's too late, I say and suddenly I hear laughter. It's the Kronos-style-laughter. It vanished as fast as it appeared, but the loud leaves shock in me behind. _

_How did it come to this? _

_ "Do you remember when we went to the beach?", she asks. "You and Rose had so much fun…". _

_I shake my head. I don't want to remember. _

_ "And when June baked that huge cake for Rose's birthday. Nico bought her a Zombie-doll. Do you remember June's outburst when she saw his present?". _

_She's trying to fool you, a part of me whispers intensely, but I see images in my inner eye of the good times. _

_I see how I found Rose in a basket in front of my door.  
>I see how I met June in the village. I remember that I was looking for a Nanny for my daughter, and that June was the best I could find.<br>I see my father and my daughter laughing.  
>I see Nico, June and my father playing peacefully Monopoly.<br>And I see the night when I met Rose's mother.  
>I see, I see, I see. <em>

_I can recognize the voices. I recognize my father and June. _

_ "Percy?". _

_I open my eyes and I see my dad and June sitting beside me and Evanna before me. _

_The cage is gone._

* * *

><p>Rachel ran a hand over her red hair. She turned and looked at Nico in the eyes.<p>

"You're lying", she said.

Nico, who was sitting on a chair, closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that she wouldn't belive him.

"I knew it", he said quietly. "I knew you wouldn't believe me".  
>"Of course I don't believe you!", she spat. "How could I believe that?"<p>

Nico stood up and glared at her.

"I think your _little _affair with Apollo has dazed your inner eye".  
>She laughed.<br>"Dazed? My inner eye?". She laughed again. "My relationship with Apollo doesn't influence my instincts".  
>He raised his eyebrows.<br>"Are you sure?", he asked. "Because the Rachel I know would at least reconsider what I've just told her - "  
>Rachel waved with a hand.<br>"Well, the Rachel you know, heard you loud and clear, but I still find it unlikely that the gods banished Percy from Mount Olympus".  
>Nico sighed again. He looked at her pleadingly.<br>"Look- ". He stepped forwards. "Percy is having a really bad time now", he explained. "I don't know why he broke down _now_, but -". He stomped with a foot. "Why is so hard to believe that the gods betrayed Percy, huh? It's the _gods _we're talking about!".

Rachel remained silent. She seemed to reconsider what he told her a few minutes ago but… it's awful to find out that your lover isn't as perfect as you thought he was.

And Apollo, as godly as he might be, was _not _perfect.

She turned her back to Nico.

"Go", she said shaking. "I have to think".  
>Nico didn't refuse.<br>"I know how you feel", he said. "Will I see you at the Great Meeting?".  
>Rachel shrugged.<br>"I have no choice", she answered.

* * *

><p>"When are they coming?", she asked Anna.<br>Her sister shrugged.  
>"They should have.", she answered bitterly. "They are 10 minutes late".<br>Her brother Carlos laughed and patted Anna's shoulder.  
>"They just want to feel important", he said.<br>She shoved him.  
>"Screw them!", she hissed. "We worked so hard to make this event special and they- "<br>"It _is _a special event", Carlos interjected.  
>"- and they just ruin it!", she finished without paying attention to him.<br>"Anna, they are our brothers", Mary interjected, sensing an argument. "We have to respect them and treat them nicely".  
>Anna huffed but didn't reply.<p>

Suddenly the crowd started to stir.

"They are coming!", someone said loudly.  
>"They are here!", another one exclaimed.<p>

Many demigods were talking now, greeting the Romans and clapping to welcome them to Camp Half-Blood.  
>Rose managed to see some people with armor. The Romans were walking very organized (it's the only way to describe it) and in line, while the Greeks rushed to greet their relatives.<p>

"I – can't – see!", Rose gasped.

Suddenly Rose felt how a pair of strong arms lifted her up. She looked down at the person, and what she saw surprised her.

The person, who lifted her up, was Nico.

She was sitting now on his shoulders and he glanced at her. he was grinning.

"Nico", she yelled happily and ruffled his dark hair.  
>"Hello, Rose", he said, giving his rare smile. "Are you enjoying the party?".<br>The girl shrugged.  
>"I don't know", she replied. "I imagined them a little more… different".<br>The young man shrugged indifferently.  
>"They are okay.", he answered. "I have a sister there".<br>Rose's eyes widened.  
>"You have a sister?", she exclaimed.<br>Nico laughed.  
>"Yes, but I also have some sibling here", he said amused.<br>"Really? But I've never seen them!".  
>He raised an eyebrow.<br>"They are usually on their own.", he said quietly.

Rose and Nico stood there, watching how the Romans marched into New Athens. They saw how they entered the Arena, where the Great Meeting would take place.

The Greeks followed them soon after, talking and laughing. Nico sighed and walked with them.

"There we go", he said gravely.

* * *

><p>While the demigods were taking their seats at the recently renovated arena, Rachel was sitting on her bed with a picture in her hands.<p>

It was a picture of Percy, Annabeth and her. It had been taken shortly after the second Titan war.

The oracle couldn't believe how her life – and Percy's – turned out to be.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was early and she was tired, even though she slept well.

Before Rachel could decide what to do, a bright and warm light appeared and she found Apollo beaming at her.

"Hello, my darling!", he said with his melodious voice. He bowed to give her a kiss, but Rachel turned away.  
>At noticing her refusal, he frowned.<br>"Everything okay?", he asked.  
>She shook her head.<br>"What's wrong?".  
>She stood up and walked to her paintings, ignoring his question.<p>

After a short silence, she answered.  
>"I always knew that you gods weren't perfect", she said and turned around to face him. "But that you were able to-" She swallowed, looking disgusted. "-but I didn't think for a moment that you were able to do such a… <em>horrible <em>thing".  
>The god stood up. He replaced his smile with a frown.<br>"What do you mean?", he asked warily.

He knew what she meant.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
>"You know <em>exactly <em>what I mean, Apollo", she snarled. "Don't play stupid. It doesn't suit you".  
>Apollo crossed his arms too. He was getting a little nervous. He decided to deny everything.<br>"I don't know what you are talking about, Rachel", he replied carefully.  
>Rachel's eyes sparkled dangerously.<br>"Of course", she said. "I mean, it's been almost 10 years since you allowed that to happen! I understand that you gods forgot about that. Wouldn't want to deal with your guilty feelings!". She yelled at the last sentence.  
>He shook his head.<p>

She was wrong.

Apollo knew he would never forget the day they betrayed-

He shook his head again. He had promised himself to never think about _it _again. Then maybe he would finally forget.

Rachel got closer to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Apollo", she said softly. "You know that you cannot lie".

She was right.

"Apollo…".  
>He looked at her in the eyes.<br>"Please tell me what happened.".

He sighed and turned away from her.

They fell in silence.

Then finally –

"After you left the throne room we… Percy was alone with us and there was a problem…".  
>"And…?".<br>He sighed and turned to her.

He knew how Rachel would react.

"And it's true-".  
>Rachel gasped.<br>"- we banished Percy from Olympus", he continued. "But only because he chang-".  
>"You BANISHED Percy from Olympus?", she yelled.<br>"Well… yes, but-".  
>"How could you betray him after all he's done for you!".<p>

Apollo sighed.  
>"Percy was banished because he changed the prophecy by not letting Frank die, Rachel.", he explained. "He was a threat. He was dangerous for us all".<br>Rachel stiffened and he knew what was wrong. She turned her face to him. Her eyes were blood-shot and were staring at him furiously. She jumped up.

"He was dangerous?", she hissed. "Do you hear yourself when you talk, Apollo?".  
>The god opened his mouth, but Rachel kept talking.<br>She started to walk up and down.  
>"I can't believe it!", she yelled furiously. "He was not the threat, Apollo! <em>You <em>are!".

The god stood up.

"Don't talk to me like that", he warned. "I know we did something wrong and we tried to find him to make it up!".  
>She shook her head disdainfully.<br>"Believe me when I tell you this, but whatever you might do to make it up, it will never be enough", she said. "Never. Percy and I – we might die one day, but the secret of your betrayal will never die, Apollo, because it lives in you!"

Something in her voice, made him aware that he had lost her.

But the problem was that he truly loved her.

He made a step forward.

"Don't", she said and stepped back. "Please, just go".  
>"Rachel, wait-".<br>"No!", she exclaimed. She glanced at him, with tears in her eyes. "No", she said calmer. "You- you have to go. I'm sure the others are waiting for you".

Apollo turned and walked towards the exit. But before he left, he turned to her again and said:  
>"I'm truly sorry, Rachel.".<br>"Please - ", she whispered. "Just go".

The god sighed and left.

* * *

><p>The demigods, Romans as Greeks, were now all on their places, waiting for the show to begin.<br>Rose was sitting next between Mary and Nico. Her sister was eying the son of Hades. She didn't understand how her little sister and Nico knew each other. After all, they had nothing in common.

It was very loud in the Arena. People were talking, laughing and shouting and waiting for the music to begin. It was a tradition that when the gods started to appear, that trumpets would sound, announcing their arrival.

Rose looked up at Nico.

"When are they coming?", she asked impatiently.  
>He shrugged.<br>"Don't know", he answered indifferently. "They arrive when they want."  
>"So, they might arrive in five hours?"<br>"It's possible, but I doubt it".  
>"But we have a plan B just in case that happens", Mary interjected.<br>Nico frowned.  
>"Yeah. But the main event starts after they arrived, daughter of Nike.".<br>"So?", she replied provokingly.  
>The son of Hades gritted his teeth.<br>"So, we'd still have to wait and I think it's very… _rude _to show up late".  
>"They are the gods", Mary retorted. She wouldn't give up that argument. "I think that gives them permission to arrive whenever they-".<p>

Suddenly trumpets sounded and the people in the Arena fell in silence. It thundered and suddenly a bright light appeared on stage. Everyone closed their eyes, knowing that gods were arriving.

When the sounds of the ceremonious trumpets ceased, the demigods started to cheer and clap widely.

Rose noticed her siblings clapping excitedly and before she could imitate them, Nico lifted her up and put her on his shoulders so that she could see better.

The gods had arrived.

**So, that was it for today. I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes but summer holidays start today so I don't care much. You can correct me if you want. xD**

**Please REVIEW! **


	18. The Great Meeting II

**Whoaa! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I was busy with... Okay, I wasn't busy. I've been outside swiming and playing. Hope you enjoy the second part of the Great Meeting!**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

**The Great Meeting Part II **

The god's arrival went very simple.

Chiron was standing in the middle of the arena. Every time a god or a goddess appeared, the camp director would announce loudly his or her nam, firework covered the sky and the crowd cheered and screamed in delight. Then the god or goddess would walk towards the throne that was designed for him/her and sit down.

After at least 20 minutes all gods were present and sitting on their throne. It was impossible not to notice their enjoyment.

Rose was about to ask Nico when the show would begin, but then something distracted her.

There were birds made of metal that were flying above the crowd. Those birds had some kind of paper between their claws and they tossed those papers to the demigods.

Rose tried to get a paper, but she was too small. Nico, who was 'lucky' to catch six of those papers handed her one and threw the other four forward.  
>He earned some glares of the demigods that were sitting before him.<br>The girl looked at the paper closely and she noticed that it was a program. She flicked the first page and read:

**Dear demigods!**

**Today we celebrate the 9th anniversary of the end of the Second Giant war and the reunion of Roman and Greek demigods.**  
><strong>To prevent accidents we invite you to stop smoking and to dispense of any violent act (that is maiming, dueling, cursing, etc…).<strong>

**We thank you for understanding,**

**Yours,**

The name of the demigods, who organized the Great Meeting, followed. The schedule was on the next page.

**Today's program:**

**11-11.40 – The god's arrival**  
><strong> <span>11.45-12<span>. – Memory to the victims of the Second Giant war**  
><strong><em> <span>12.05 ~18 – Olympic Games<span>: _ **  
><strong> *12.10-12.30 – Chariot Race<strong>  
><strong> *12.35-12.55 – javelin<strong>  
><strong> *13- 13.30 – Race <strong>  
><em><strong> <span>*13.35-15 – Lunch<span> **_  
><strong> *15.05-16.10 – Drama of the Second Giant war<strong>  
><strong> *16.15-16.40 – discus <strong>  
><em><strong> <span>*16.45-17. – break<span> **_  
><strong> *17.05-18. – Wrestling &amp; Gladiators <strong>  
><strong> 18.05~18.25– Award ceremony<strong>

**The party to celebrate the end of the Great Meeting will be held on the beach. **

**Thank you for participating! **

"Oh my!", Rose exclaimed. "The meeting lasts 6 hours!".  
>Nico nodded with a frown.<br>"Yes", he said gravely. "I'm sure we will have fun".  
>Rose didn't believe him. She knew him too well.<br>"I'm excited for the drama", she commented. "I always wanted to know what happened to the Heroes of Olympus".  
>Nico tensed but she didn't notice.<br>"Everyone talks about the Great Jason, the beautiful Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Leo but-". She hesitated and glanced nervously at him. "I want to know what _really _happened.".  
>He tensed even more and he looked at his niece nervously.<br>"I mean, there were 7 chosen ones, you know?", she continued. "But everybody only mention those five… what is with the other two?". The girl looked at him expectantly. "I know that one of them was killed by a giant. Fran was his name I think-".  
>"Frank.", Nico interposed. "Frank was his name".<br>Rose blinked.  
>"Oh… I thought so", she said. "What happened with the other one?".<br>Nico was very nervous. He had feared this since he found her at camp. It was clear that sooner or later she'd find out that her father was not only some hero, but **the **hero.

What would Rose think about the god's betrayal? He knew that she wouldn't understand. Not even he understands the reason for their betrayal! How could she possibly understand?

Nico opened his mouth to answer (though he didn't know what to say), but he was luckily interrupted by Chiron's voice, who started to read the names of the victims aloud.

There was a minute silence after the last name of the victims (Frank Zhang) was mentioned.

Then - at last - the games began.

* * *

><p>It was 13.40 and the race had just finished.<p>

Rose was walking out of the arena with Nico and Mary behind her. She was very hungry and couldn't wait for the fries and the burgers and ice-cream and the cakes and all the food.

There were many tables outside the arena; most of them were already occupied, but Rose saw some demigods placing more tables.  
>There was a very large line before the buffet. People were putting food on their plates as if there was no tomorrow. They had no choice but to line up.<br>Finally after a million years (according to Rose) the three got something to eat and went to find a free table. But there was a little problem: all tables were occupied or broken (an insignificant story. Not worth telling) so they had to put up with sitting on the ground.

They ate in silence.

"What did you think about the chariot race?", Mary said after eating her food. "I personally think that Charles should have won".  
>Nico shook his head.<br>"Amy was faster", he replied and swallowed the rest of the cheeseburger. "I don't like her either, but she won".  
>"Yes yes… she did, but I find it extremely embarrassing that the Romans won the race", she interposed. "It was obviously that they would win in the javelin but the race, Nico! The race!". She shook her head. "<em>We <em>are supposed to be faster".  
>He shrugged.<br>"It's a game, Mary", he said. "It's not the end of the world".  
>Mary looked at him as if he had four heads and tentacles.<br>"Just a game?", she shrieked. "It's not only a game! It's – it's – uhh… it's a tradition! It's a typical Greek tradition! We invented them!".  
>Nico shrugged again.<br>"No one's going to remember".  
>Mary snorted. Nico raised an eyebrow at her response.<br>"If I recall correctly then I am older than you.", he said sternly. "Don't answer me in such disrespectful manner."  
>The daughter of Nike sighed. For a moment Rose thought that her sister would talk back and provoke Nico even more, but Mary must have noticed that she had no chance to win. She apologized for her disrespectful tone and left to look for Sean.<p>

Nico and Rose took their empty plates and carried them back.

They stood there, in the middle of the crowd and had no idea what to do next. They had still 40 minutes until the games continued.

Nico looked around them, searching for a familiar face and he was not disappointed. He saw Rachel sitting at a distant table.

She was _alone. _

He frowned at this. Rachel was never alone. He knew immediately that something had happened. He put a hand on Rose's shoulder and said hurriedly:  
>"I have to talk to someone. Don't move".<br>And he left.

Rose felt uncomfortable. Everyone was so tall and she was so small! If her dad had been with her then nothing could have made her feel insignificant.  
>She thought about following Nico but something – or rather <em>someone<em> caught her eye.

There, at a table near the buffet, were her grandfather and her Nanny. They were looking at her and Rose didn't look away.

Her _grandfather _and her _Nanny _were here! At the Great Meeting!

Slowly she started to walk towards them. Horrible questions were crossing her mind. What if they didn't love her anymore? What if they were angry because she left without saying good-bye? What if they were here to tell her that her worst nightmares had come true?

But no such thing happened.

When the two gods and the young demigods were face-to-face, June knelt and smiled happily. Rose thought to have seen tears in her eyes, but everyone in her family knew that June never cried.  
>The goddess caressed her cheek and then - without saying anything - they hugged.<p>

It was good that they didn't notice the surprised and shocked looks the other demigods were giving them.

"I'm very happy to see you", June said quietly.

Rose turned shyly to her grandfather. He was younger than normally, and she couldn't help but stare at his face that was so alike her father's.

"You… you look like dad!", she said.  
>Poseidon only smiled and then he lifted her up and hugged her.<br>"We missed you a lot, Rosie", he whispered when he put her down.

The three didn't notice the strange looks they were getting from the other gods.

They stood there for a while and nobody spoke. Rose broke the ice.

"It's – it's dad okay?", she asked worriedly. It was the question that had been bothering her since she arrived at camp.  
>Poseidon and June exchanged a glance.<br>"He is… recovering", June answered slowly.  
>The girl sighed in relief.<p>

She only understood that her father was alive and immediately believed that he was fine.

"I have to go", June said suddenly. "My husband wants me beside him".  
>Poseidon only nodded and turned to his granddaughter.<br>"Are you having fun?", he asked.  
>She shrugged.<br>"A little". She hesitated. "I hope the summer is soon over".  
>The god raised his eyebrows.<br>"And why is that?".  
>She shrugged again and looked at the ground.<br>"I just… I just want to go home".  
>"You know that you can go back whenever you want, right?". Somehow he already knew her answer.<br>Rose seemed a little embarrassed.  
>"I can't", she said. "I-I promised myself to stay her until the summer is over".<br>Poseidon nodded knowingly.  
>"Aha. So it is a challenge", he stated.<br>His granddaughter nodded.  
>He sighed and then knelt to look at her better.<br>"You know, Rose, losing doesn't mean you are weak.", he said earnestly. "Losing makes us stronger. We can learn and get better.".  
>Rose nodded embarrassed.<br>"I will try to remember that next time I lose".  
>Poseidon laughed and Rose smiled.<p>

"Rose?", a voice called.

The god and his granddaughter turned around. It was Chiron.

He was serious, pale and his eyes were sad.

"Rose", he said again. "I need to talk to you".  
>Poseidon frowned. He feared that he might want to know where Percy was.<br>"The meeting, Chiron. Can it wait until this whole thing is over?".  
>Chiron bowed a little.<br>"I am sorry, Lord Poseidon, but it is urgent".  
>Rose glanced insecurely at her grandfather. He only nodded and motioned her to go with the centaur.<p>

Both were sitting now in the Big House. Chiron was now in his wheel chair and was holding a letter. Meanwhile Rose was playing nervously with her hands and waiting.

Finally the camp director spoke.

"Rose", he said with sad eyes. "I cannot express how sad and _relieved _I am".  
>Rose, who had no idea what he was talking about, only nodded.<br>"All this years I've wondered what happened to one of my favorite students. I've feared the worst". He smiled sadly. "And all this time I had the answer in my camp".  
>She gulped.<br>"Don't be afraid", he calmed her. "You are not in trouble. How could you be?".  
>"You wanted to talk to me, sir?", she asked.<br>Chiron sighed.  
>"I just got this letter. Hermes handed it to me. He said it was urgent". He showed her the letter. "It's from a Evanna Bordales".<br>Rose gasped and her eyes widened.  
>Chiron nodded.<br>"She writes that she is getting married today-"  
>Rose' eyes widened even more.<br>"- and wants you to be there. She also writes that your attendance would mean a lot to your father. _Percy. Jackson."  
><em>He folded the letter and looked at her. His eyes were full of emotion.  
>"Your father, Rose", he said smiling. "Is he Percy Jackson?"<br>Rose looked at him in the eyes and decided to tell him the truth. She nodded.  
>Chiron took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a while.<p>

The girl glanced at the watch on the wall. It was already half past three. The drama had already begun.

"I always wondered why he left", he said more to himself.  
>She blinked confused.<br>"But I knew it all along. Betrayals are common between the gods".  
>"Sir?", she asked cautiously.<br>Chiron looked at her.  
>"Go", he said serious. "Go to the wedding.".<br>Her heart started to beat faster.  
>"I can?", she asked emotionally.<br>He nodded and smiled.  
>"Go and pack your things. You are dismissed".<br>Rose stood up.  
>"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!", she exclaimed happily.<p>

She ran out of the Big House and Chiron followed her. Without the wheel chair.

"Well done, sir".  
>Chiron turned around and smiled when he saw Nico.<br>"I am sorry Nico", he said suddenly. "I am sorry for not supporting you in your search for Percy".  
>Nico waved with a hand.<br>"Its okay, Chiron. I wouldn't have found him then".  
>He frowned.<br>"Still. I should have supported you. It was not –"

He was interrupted by Rose's coming.

She ran towards them, with her bag and she was jumping and beaming.

"I'm here, sir", she said breathless. "I can go now".  
>The centaur nodded.<br>"Very well. Nico is going to drive you to New York".  
>"New York?"<br>"Yes, Evanna is getting married in New York. Nico will drive you to the hotel where she and your father are staying".  
>Rose looked at Nico and smiled.<br>"Are you invited too?", she asked.  
>He only grumbled and nodded.<br>"I thought you hated weddings", she said.  
>He grumbled again and didn't notice Chiron's smile.<br>"Let's go", he said before she could ask more questions. "I want to see the award ceremony".

Rose shook hands with the camp director, thanking him over and over again for letting her go and then she walked away. Nico turned to Chiron and asked:  
>"You are not telling anybody where Percy is, right?"<br>The centaur looked at him intensely.  
>"No, Nico", he answered. "I won't. He has been through enough".<br>Nico nodded and followed Rose, who was waiting for him.

They passed with the car the borders and Chiron watched them leave until they were gone.

**Okay, I just noticed that maybe it's better if I update two more chapters instead of one. Or else it's going to be too complicated for me to write. I will think about it. **

**Anyways: please REVIEW!**


	19. The Great Meeting III

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. This is the second-last chapter. I don't want to update so fast, because the next time I will update will also be the last time and I don't want this story to end! Buuuhuuu! ;) It's raining and I'm bored...  
>Anyways, here's the next chapter:<strong>

**The Great Meeting III **

"Rachel!"  
>She turned to the voice. It was Apollo. She coughed and turned away, but he grabbed her arm.<br>"Rachel, please wait!"  
>She was trying to get away from him, but his grip was strong.<br>"Let me go!", she yelled. Her eyes filled with tears. Damn, she loved him too much.  
>"I won't!", he yelled back. "Not until you listen!".<br>She managed to free her arm from his grip and stumbled back. She shook her head.  
>"I can't listen to you now", she said. The tears were flowing from her eyes.<br>"But I love you, Rachel", he said desperately. "Please. Please, forgive me"  
>"I already did, Apollo", she whispered. "But I can't listen to you right now". He raised his hand to touch her but she made a step back.<br>"Please", she cried. "I can't do this right now"

She ran away from him.

"Rachel!", he shouted. "Rachel! Wait!". He was about to ran after her when he suddenly felt a warm and strong hand on his shoulder. He turned his head. It was his uncle Poseidon.

He immediately felt a sting of guilt. He always felt it when he saw the god of the sea. Percy and him… they were so alike that even the proudest god could not look at him without feeling guilty.

"Poseidon. I only-".  
>"Leave it, son", he said.<br>"Eh- sorry- what?", he asked confused.  
>Poseidon shook his head. He smiled pitiful.<br>"Don't press her", he answered. "She needs time". And then Poseidon walked away.

* * *

><p>When Nico and Rose arrived at the hotel the first person they met, was June. The goddess welcomed them at the entrance of the fancy hotel and immediately turned to Nico.<p>

"You are late", she said impatiently.  
>He only rolled his eyes and replied:<br>"New York – traffic, June.".  
>She huffed indignantly and smiled at the girl.<br>"I'm happy you're here, Rose. Evanna can't wait to see you".  
>"Is she really getting married?", Rose asked.<br>June nodded.  
>"Does she look like Cinderella?".<br>The goddess laughed shortly.  
>"No", she answered. "She doesn't have glass slippers".<br>Her blue eyes widened, but before Rose could make any comment Nico asked June whether they should see Percy or Evanna first.  
>At this, the goddess stiffened a little but she composed herself rapidly.<br>"I'd see Evanna first", she answered calmly. "It's her day after all and -". She grabbed him by his shoulder and whispered: "I need to talk to Percy first"  
>Nico tensed.<br>"How is he?", he asked as quietly as she did.  
>June looked at him in the eyes and shook her head slowly.<br>"Not very well, but better than a week ago". She hesitated and continued. "I want to make sure Rose doesn't get disappointed.".  
>It was his turn to shake his head.<br>"It's part of life to disappoint and be disappointed, June", he said. "Besides I think it would teach her a lesson. Everybody must go through it sometime or another".  
>She raised an eyebrow. It was clear that he had impressed her.<br>"That is probably the wisest thing you've ever said to anyone."

And after a short silent she added:  
>"Maybe you are right, but I still want to talk to him first". She sighed, took Rose's hand and said: "Let's go see Evanna".<br>Nico face palmed. He forgot to go back to camp to watch the end of the Greek drama!  
>"I'm going back to see the rest of the drama", he called hurriedly.<br>But June turned to him and her eyes were glowing.  
>"You will <em>not <em>leave me alone with Evanna, DiAngelo!", she snarled furiously. "You will say hello to her and then you can go to hell if you want, but you will not leave now!".  
>He didn't dare to refuse and stepped into the elevator with them.<p>

They heard Evanna before they saw her. They could her someone being hysterical (Evanna of course) and calming voices (her friends hopefully).  
>June sighed in annoyance and opened the door. Nico and Rose followed.<p>

Inside were Evanna and three young women. Nico assumed they were her best friends.

The bride was standing before the mirror, ruffling her dark hair, sobbing and crying about how horrible she looked in her wedding dress.

"What's the problem?", June asked impatiently.  
>Evanna wasn't able to answer. She fell on her bed and continued being hysterical.<br>A friend of her, an Afro-American women with beautiful dark hair, answered.  
>"She doesn't like the dress anymore".<p>

Nico blushed when her eyes fell on him.

She was too pretty to be real.

The woman smiled and asked what his name was. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came.

"I'm Rebecca Greene.", she said politely. "And you are…?".  
>"Nico", he said finally. "Nico DiAngelo".<br>Rebecca smiled and nodded.  
>"Could you STOP flirting with me in my presence, Becca?", Evanna yelled. "I am panicking!".<br>Her friend looked a little embarrassed by her outburst but said nothing.

The bride stood up and walked to the mirror. Her eyes filled with tears, but someone caught her attention. A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes was standing next to Nico. Evanna's eyes widened.

"Oh my…", was the only thing she said for a while.

After a short silence, she turned around and stared at Rose as if she couldn't believe her eyes.  
>A huge smile covered face.<br>"So you came", she said.  
>Rose was too overwhelmed to say anything.<br>"I want a hug, Rose", Evanna demanded. "Come, give me a hug".  
>The girl walked to her and hugged her.<br>The bride started to tear up again.  
>"Oh God!", she exclaimed. "I'm so happy you're here! Oh God! I've missed you so much!".<br>Rose only nodded and didn't let go.

But all good things have and end and after a moment Evanna watched herself in the mirror and started to cry again.

Nico took advantage of the situation and left with the excuse he had to go to `do some things´. June however knew that he would go back to camp.

She glared at him, but nothing could stop him. She told Evanna's friends and Rose not to leave the room and try to calm her, and hurried out of the room. The goddess closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath to compose herself.

It's been a long time since she's been officially invited to a wedding.

June ran her hand over her dark hair. She had to see Percy, before Rose did. She had to make sure he was fine.

She knocked on his door.

"Come in".

She walked into his room without hesitating. She found Percy sitting on his bed, his back turned to the door.  
>Percy was not dressed for the wedding, but he was holding his tie with his hands and playing with it.<br>June wasn't sure whether to keep standing or sit next to him.

"Hey, June", he said quietly.  
>"Good afternoon, Perseus".<p>

They fell in silence.

Before June could change her mind, she told him that his daughter was here. The effect was immediately. Percy stiffened and turned to face the goddess. He definitely looked better than a week ago, but he was still as forlorn and sad.

"She's here", he repeated incredulously.  
>She nodded and smiled.<br>"Yes, Percy", she said happily and kneeled next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "She's finally here".  
>Percy nodded and turned away.<br>"What is it?", she asked worried.  
>He muttered something.<br>She shook her head.  
>"What did you say?".<br>"I- I", he stammered. "I don't want to see her".  
>The goddess thought she heard wrong.<br>"What- what do you mean?", she asked.

Percy didn't answer immediately. He played a little with the tie. And then –

"I don't want her to see me like this" , he whispered miserably.  
>June stroke his cheek. She was so sad and she felt so helpless.<br>"Oh Percy", she said emotionally. "I don't think she cares".

He raised his head to see her and she felt a sting in her godly heart when she saw how sad and heartbroken he was.  
>"She can't see me like this", he said through gritted teeth.<br>June stood up, but Percy grabbed her arm.  
>"She can't see me like this, June", he repeated. His voice sounded desperate. "Please. I don't want her to see me like this. She can't see me like this!".<p>

June realized that he was getting hysterical. She patted his arm in affectionate manner. She sighed.

"Fine, Percy. I won't send her to you".

She lied to him and didn't regret it.

She stayed a while with him. Then one of Evanna's friends knocked at the door, explaining that the bride needed help. June had then no choice but to leave the hero alone and go to see Evanna.

Evanna had meanwhile had another panic attack. This time the reason was unknown to her friends.

When June entered her room, she was greeted very warmly by her friends. They were very thankful.

June was the goddess of marriage for a reason and recognized the bride's problem immediately. She had to talk with Evanna, but she couldn't do it with other people being present. Therefore she turned to Rebecca, who was also the bridesmaid, and ordered to be left alone with Evanna. Rebecca, smart as she was, knew that there was no chance to change June's mind and left with her friends.  
>Then the goddess turned to Rose.<p>

"Rose, darling", she said friendly. "I think it's time to see your father".  
>Rose started to shake in anticipation.<br>"He's in room 25. It's around the corner", she explained and watched the girl storming out of the room.

There was a short silence.

June went to Evanna and patted her shoulder.

"Come, girl", she said in a calm voice. "Let me do it for you".

She forced the bride to sit down on a chair and started to fix her hair for the wedding. After making a simple updo she made a few steps back and nodded.  
>"You look good", she stated. "What's the problem, Evanna?".<br>The bride looked down.  
>"It's just-"<br>"Do you want to get married?"  
>She turned around.<br>"Of course I do!", she replied loudly. "I love him!"  
>The goddess sighed frustrated.<br>"Then why are you being such a… bitch?", she asked.  
>Evanna sighed.<br>"I don't know…", she said. "I'm so tired, June… I didn't sleep well. All the time thinking about my wedding dress and if Rose would come to my wedding and that maybe Daryl would leave me…"  
>"Okay, I have to stop you right there", June said. "First: it's the most normal thing to be nervous. I know how you feel because I was in your place two thousand years ago!"<br>Evanna laughed.  
>"Second: You know Rose loves weddings. She asked me if you had glass slippers like Cinderella! And third: -". There she took her hand and she said smiling: "I have never seen a man who looked at a woman the way Daryl looks at you".<br>The bride smiled at this.  
>"You sure?", she asked quietly.<br>June nodded and patted her cheek.  
>"I am never wrong", she said determined. "But I wanted to give you this before -" The goddess took something out of a bag she had brought.<p>

It was a tiara.

Evanna's eyes widened.

"Turn around", June ordered.  
>She was too shocked to refuse to do so. The goddess smiled pleased.<p>

"I wore it on my wedding.". She sighed. "My, my…it's been a while since I used it... almost 2000 years. I never used it again but I thought it would suit you". She fixed the tiara in her hair and nodded satisfied.  
>"Now you look beautiful".<br>Evanna nodded in trance.

After a moment in silence June took a deep breath and said:  
>"I am very happy for you, Evanna. I really am. You will be very happy with this man. He's not like my husband after all."<br>Then she stormed off, leaving Evanna with her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rose was standing in front of room 25.<p>

In about five seconds she would see her father again. In about six they would hug and Rose did not know yet if she could let go of him.

She took a deep breath, summoned all her courage and opened the door.

"June? Is that you?", a voice called.

Rose closed her eyes. Her father's voice. Only her father had this calm but determine voice. But why did he sound so sad?

She saw him sitting on his bed with his back turned to the door. His black hair was longer than the last time she had seen him.

"Daddy?".

The man stiffened and turned his head to the girl's voice. Their eyes met and no one was able to break the contact. Percy's eyes widened.

"Rose", her father whispered incredulously.  
>Rose started to cry.<br>"Dad!", she cried and jumped on his bed and fell on his strong arms.

She cried and was calling him over and over again as Percy stroke her back. They remained in the same position for a while and when they let go, Percy took her little hands in his.

"I missed you, dad", she said.  
>Her father smiled.<br>"I missed you too", he answered.  
>He looked at her in the eyes and hugged her again.<br>"My angel…Oh God! I'm so happy to see you again, Rose!", he said quietly. "So happy…I love you so much, my dear".  
>"I love you too dad", she muttered.<br>"I would do anything for you", he continued without paying attention. "You are the most important thing in the world to me. You know that right?".  
>Rose nodded, unable to speak. She pushed away slowly and put her small hand at his cheek. She felt a sting in her heart when she noticed that he was crying.<p>

She had never seen her father cry.

But he smiled. And that meant a lot to Rose because it meant that her father wasn't angry.

Percy was happy, very happy to see his daughter.

* * *

><p>Rachel ran over to Nico, who was drinking diet coke.<p>

"Hey".  
>"Hey", he said indifferently.<br>Suddenly she remembered what Piper told her a few moments ago and grinned mischievously.  
>"So…", she said grinning. "I've heard you have a girlfriend".<br>The effect was very satisfying. Nico choked on his drink.  
>"You've heard?", he coughed frustrated.<br>She nodded.  
>"How did it happen?", she asked mockingly. "Did she have an accident or-"<br>"Stop!", he yelled. "I lied okay?".  
>Rachel laughed and decided to drop the subject. She watched him closely.<br>"I want to see Percy", she said quickly.  
>Nico choked again.<br>"Wwwhat?"  
>"I want to see him", she repeated.<br>He shook his head.  
>"No", he answered.<br>"Why?", she hissed angrily. "Why are you the only one who can see him?"  
>He opened his mouth to reply. But when he realized he was being a little possessively, he sighed in annoyance and said:<br>"Fine.".  
>Rachel beamed.<br>"Oh! Oh! Thank you!". She gave him a hug. "Where is he?"  
>Nico sighed again.<br>"In New York. He's in a wedding-"  
>"He's getting married?", she asked shocked.<br>"No! a friend of us is and we're invited".  
>"Shouldn't you be there now?"<br>He shrugged.  
>"The ceremony is at 8 o'clock-"<br>"But that's in 20 minutes!"  
>"I'll shadow-travel", he replied as if it was the most normal thing.<br>"Will your girlfriend be there?", she teased.  
>He rolled his eyes.<br>"Ye- no! she will not!"  
>Rachel laughed.<br>"Relax!", she said. "I'm just kidding! Now give me the address".

Nico wrote the address on a napkin and then he shadow-traveled to New York.

Rachel sighed. She was over-whelmed because Nico had really given her the address of the hotel. She would see him and finally apologize.

**Whhuuuuuiiiiieeee! Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!**


	20. The wise and the centaur

**Hello guys! I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating for so long! My computer blocked me because I watched Big Bang theory online (I hate the FBI and the Austrian police) and had to wait about 2 weeks to unlock it. Then I was just too depressed to continue because I lost all my files which means that this story was lost too. =( But anyways here you have the next chapter!  
><strong>

**The wise and the centaur**

Chiron sighed as he rolled around the corner. It was a beautiful night; the buildings with their lights seemed to come from a picture.

He had decided to walk (roll) alone to the hotel where Percy was staying because… well, because he wanted to talk to Percy privately. He needed to know if he was okay and ask for his forgiveness that he had not looked for him.

Chiron turned to his right and saw the hotel. It was quite fancy but not too much. The lights were on and the centaur could hear laughter and music. There had to be a party. Chiron pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket (he had written the address there)and looked if this was the right address. Yes, this was the hotel where the wedding was being hosted.

He decided to wait outside. Percy had to come out sooner or later.

A few minutes passed without a sign of the hero when suddenly Chiron heard quick footsteps. He looked back and saw a small group of demigods stumbling around the corner. They stopped immediately when they noticed their camp director.  
>He couldn't see their faces at first; the darkness was hiding their faces. That, until one of them stepped forward, the light of the lanterns illuminating her beautiful face.<p>

Piper.

She was the first to recover. She spoke up.

"Chiron!", she said. "We… ah… wanted to-"  
>"You followed me", he interrupted, a light smile on his face. "Why?".<br>Now he could see the other campers. Rachel was there, clearly annoyed. The Stolls and Katie were also there, together with Jason and Leo. The group was staring ashamed at the ground, avoiding Chiron's piercing eyes.  
>Rachel was the one who answered.<br>She sighed frustrated. "I was told were the Lost One was", she said. Chiron understood immediately, but the others did too. More or less.  
>Katie frowned.<br>"The Lost One? Do you mean Percy?".  
>The Oracle stomped with one foot.<br>"It's not fair!", she said. "I was first! I didn't do anything!"  
>"That's true, Rachel", Chiron said. "We all did nothing". The demigods looked a little confused.<p>

Maybe it's for the better, the centaur thought. There was no way that they saw a connection between Percy's sudden disappearance and the moment when they left him alone in the throne room.

Therefore he decided to change the subject before they could connect the events.

"I am waiting for Percy to come out", he said.  
>A surprised whisper ran through the group.<br>"Percy? Jackson Percy?", Jason asked.  
>"Yes.".<br>"The Percy, who fought against Mars and won? The Percy, who saved the world when Kronos rose?".  
>"Yes, Jason", Chiron said patiently. Suddenly he pointed at the hotel-entrance. "<em>The <em>Percy Jackson"., he said, as a man with dark hair stepped out of the building and stood near the entrance.

The demigods, Rachel and Chiron could only stay there. Their eyes were wide. No one had seen the hero of Olympus since his disappearance (except for Nico but they had no idea that he had found Percy).

"It's him!", Rachel whispered.  
>One of the demigods – Chiron didn't turn to see it – shushed her. They were watching him like a predator watches his pray: afraid that it might run away and disappear.<p>

Chiron moved a little, excited to see and talk to his favorite demigod again, when suddenly something moved between the shadows. Percy, who had been staring at the dark sky, looked at the spot, where the noise had come from. His eyebrows were furrowed. He was trying to recognize the thing that had moved. Suddenly he made a step back. The shock and something else, which the centaur couldn't identify from the distance, was evident in his face.

Suddenly a soft, female voice sounded. The word wasn't loud, but Chiron heard it as a scream in the middle of the night.

"Percy".

The eyes of the named one widened. In shock or fear the centaur couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. But Chiron – and Rachel and the other demigods – recognized the voice. Percy had not forgotten the voice either. He made a step forward.

"A- Annabeth?"

There was a short, uncomfortable silence, where the two demigods stared at each other. Percy ran a hand through his hair. She was even more beautiful than in his memories. The pain of those memories was taking his breath away.

Annabeth made a step forward. Her grey eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying. But he could still see a hopeful glimmer in them. She looked down and swallowed. Her body was shaking slightly, but still noticeable. Percy felt the urge to hold her in his arms. Right now he could forgive her everything. But would it be fair? Didn't she deserve a little pain too?

All pain was forgotten. He made a step forward. Annabeth looked up and their eyes met, just like they used to do before he chose the exile.

Damn, he wanted to kiss her so badly. But it would be wrong.

They were now face to face. Percy touched her right hand. Annabeth flinched at the touch, but let him stroke her arm. He stopped as he got to her neck. Then she put a hand on his cheek and looked down. Percy put his hands on her cheeks, moving her face to look at him. He carefully wiped the tears from her face. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes.

"Oh Annabeth-", he whispered, suddenly aware of the pain in his chest.  
>The woman took a shaky breath. "I-I'm so sorry, P-Percy", she cried. "I'm s-so sorry that I di-did this t-to you". Annabeth was grabbing his shirt. Percy shushed her and she stopped. He looked at her and wiped a tear from her face. He leaned down – hesitated and then he pressed his lips on hers.<p>

It was a light kiss, not long at all, but it meant more than the underwater-kiss to Percy.

Why was he kissing her? He shouldn't be doing that! He should… he should… Percy stopped the kiss. He stumbled back and ran nervously a hand through his hair. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry-", Annabeth started to say.  
>"No!", he said and she flinched at his tone. He shook his head. "I mean I shouldn't be doing – I.. uhm..". He closed his mouth and took a deep breath and shook his head again and started to walk up and down the place. Annabeth watched him for a moment. The tears were still flowing.<p>

"It's okay", she whispered. Percy stopped walking and looked at her intently. She wiped the tears of her cheeks and took a shaky breath. She was staring at her shoes now. "I- I am very sorry that I left you, Percy". She suppressed a sob. "I never stopped thinking about you – about what might have been if I just-".

Percy was standing now before her. He put a hand under her chin and motioned her to look up. They saw each other in the eye.

Percy knew what his father, June and Nico would do if they were him. They wouldn't forgive her. Poseidon would probably turn her into plankton and throw her to the whales. If he was in a bad humor then he would probably just kill her using his trident. June would blast her until there was only dust and Nico – well, he would probably convince his father to send her to … Tartarus? He wouldn't, would he?

But he was not his father, nor June. And he wasn't Nico. And the way she looked at him, the way she spoke, convinced him that she was truly sorry to have betrayed him. How could he not forgive her?

Suddenly he realized how much he had missed her. He became aware that he hadn't stopped loving her. Despite everything. It seemed that the Fates did want to see them together after all.

He caressed her cheek. His lips brushed hers. He forced her to look at him.

"I forgive you", he said quietly. And after a short pause he added: "Annabeth".  
>A light smile covered her face and she looked down again. She was still shaking. But Percy put his arms around her waist and hugged her. He stroked her back, trying to calm her down, but Annabeth was crying again.<br>"I'm so sorry", she said again.  
>Percy shushed her. "It's okay, Annabeth", he said smiling. He let her go and made a step back to look at her better.<br>"No! it's not!", she replied. She shook her head. "I fulfilled my dream of becoming an architect". She swallowed, suddenly unsure.  
>He motioned her to go on. He had a vague idea what she was about to say – actually it was more hoping, but he wanted to hear her say it.<br>"But?".  
>Annabeth looked at the ground again.<br>"But I wasn't as happy as I hoped".  
>"Why was that, Annabeth?", he asked.<br>"I-". She took a deep breath. "You weren't there Percy. I realized that I wanted to be with you more than that".  
>Percy nodded and grinned. His grin became wider when she glared at him.<br>"Stop grinning like an idiot", she mumbled embarrassed.  
>He laughed and hugged her again. But when they separated he kissed her again but this time it was a little more passionate. She smiled against his lips.<p>

"How did you know that I was here?", Percy asked.  
>"I got your letter", she answered. He raised an eyebrow.<br>"What letter?".  
>"You don't know? Hermes gave it to me today. When I read it I went – ran to the Big House to confess everything to Chiron, but he wasn't there. When I looked for a note I saw the invitation for a…". She sighed. "Rose Jackson".<br>Percy nodded. He understood.  
>"There was the address of the hotel, where the wedding was – you know- so… I took a car and drove out here".<br>He nodded again.  
>"Do you really have a daughter?", she asked.<br>Percy nodded.  
>"Yes".<br>"Oh.", she said. Annabeth glanced down and then again at him. "And how- how old is she?".  
>"Nine", he answered.<br>Annabeth nodded. The hero grabbed her hand and gently squeezed her hand.  
>"Her name's Rose as you probably know. She was born the 20th of May and her mother is Nike". He watched her closely as he told her. "They never had any contact", he said then. "Not that I know off". He was hinting her that she might become a part of the family, that just because Nike was Rose's mother didn't mean that his daughter loved her like one.<br>Annabeth nodded again. She looked at him and smiled.

Percy heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around, he saw Rebecca, Evanna's bridesmaid (and maybe Nico's future girlfriend).

"Percy!", she said. "Evanna is about to throw the flowers!". Then she rushed back without waiting for an answer.

He looked at Annabeth. He shrugged.

"Do you want to meet Rose? And the others?", he asked.  
>"No, I wouldn't want to be i-"<br>"You won't be in anyone's way, Annabeth", he interrupted her. "Please. I'm sure Evanna will love you". He wasn't lying. He believed that the bride could even love Octavian in that specific moment.  
>She eyed him. He knew that she was calculating everything. But she smiled and nodded.<br>"Fine", she said happily. She ran a hand over her eyes, which were still red and puffy. "Fine. But I need to go to the bathroom. I can't look like this when everyone is wearing make-up".  
>Percy smiled. He held the door open for her and watched her go to the left, where the toilets were. But before he could follow, a voice stopped him. But this time the voice was male.<p>

He turned around surprised at the sudden interruption. For a moment he feared that the other gods found him, but he only saw his old teacher crossing the street with his wheelchair. Chiron was beaming. The centaur stopped right before him.

"Percy", he said smiling.  
>"Chiron!", Percy said surprised but not less happier.<br>"My boy! I am so happy to see you alive!".  
>The demigod grinned.<br>"Yes, I'm very happy to".  
>"And what you did, Percy-", the old centaur said more serious now. "- was very admirable. Not everyone would be capable of that".<br>Percy was a little confused.  
>"Do you mean that I've raised up a child on my own or -"<br>"I meant the thing with Annabeth", Chiron said. "I don't know the details, but I think she had something to do with your disappearance. Am I right?".  
>He nodded slowly. "Did you hear everything or-?".<br>Chiron waved with a hand and laughed.  
>"No", he said. "Just the important things".<br>"Oh".  
>"But seriously- not every hero would have been able to do what you just did."<br>Percy didn't know what to reply so he remained silent.

They fell in a comfortable silence. Then-

"Well, my boy", Chiron started. "It's time for me to go back".  
>"I know, Chiron".<br>The centaur took the hero's hand.  
>"Percy", he said. "I'm not trying to convince you to go back to camp because I know you don't want to, but if there is any problem, don't hesitate to call me."<br>"I won't forget, sir".  
>He smiled.<br>"I'm so happy, Percy, that you have made it so far. I don't know anybody who deserves it more than you".  
>Percy smiled. "Thank you, sir".<br>"Good bye, son".  
>"Good bye. And have a nice drive!"<br>"Oh! Don't worry! With seven demigods and one annoyed Oracle- what could possibly go wrong?".  
>They both laughed and Percy didn't turn until his old teacher disappeared into the shadows of the night.<p>

He sighed and before anyone could come up with the idea of talking to him, he opened the glass door of the hotel and walked back to the party. He walked up to Annabeth, who was waiting for him outside the ballroom. He could see in her eyes that she was nervous, but he squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile. They wouldn't kill her. Well, at least not the _regular _people.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This was very difficult to write, but I think it's good. I didn't have the time to read it again (it's 22.53 and I'm tired of today's activities like swimming and walk in vienna for 3 hours) so ignore the grammar mistakes. I will also write an Epilogue because I feel that this story is not completely over yet. <strong>

**Please REVIEW! **


	21. Epilogue

**Finally! The last chapter is here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

When the wedding guest, Evanna and Daryl got introduced to Annabeth, they were very delighted. Evanna was so happy that she didn't care that Annabeth was only wearing Jeans and a T-shirt. ("Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to meet one of Percy's old friends! You've got to tell me where you got that necklace!"). Daryl had only eyes for his wife, so he probably didn't notice her. June, Poseidon and Nico acted totally different.

When they saw her, the demigod who had practically ruined Percy's life, they turned to stone. Annabeth was quite surprised to see two super-powerful gods and the not-very-social Nico DiAngelo. However, she remained calm (though inwardly she was NOT) and introduced herself to them. June was literally glowing and she had a hard time suppressing the anger –and hate- from her eyes ("Annabeth! It's… um... interesting to meet you. We **have **to sit down and talk together. I am **very **interested to know how your life has been. Tell me, are you happy how your life turned out?" She shot daggers at Percy).

Poseidon gritted his teeth and for a short moment the earth shook. But when he saw his son's face, he composed himself and shook her hand. Percy was not very pleased with his father ("What?! I controlled myself, Percy! Do you know how hard it was?!").

Nico (who in my opinion had drunk a little too much) stumbled and exclaimed: "Hades! What are you doing? I mean here?". Then he also composed himself and shook her hand as well (though not without glaring at her. Percy was about to comment about that, but Nico was distracted by Rebecca so…).

In summary, the night ended well. Percy brought his daughter, who had fallen asleep on Poseidon's shoulder, up to their room and kissed her good-night.

But as the night passed by, the hero couldn't ignore the pain in his chest any longer. He was a little angry with himself. He had made peace with Annabeth, so why did it still pain him to look at her?

He sighed as he leaned against the wall. Percy was currently standing on the balcony. He escaped the crowd, claiming that he needed fresh air. It was true. The pain in his chest was taking his breath away. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled weakly, when he saw June.

"Are you alright, Percy?", she asked worriedly.  
>Percy sighed and turned away from her.<br>"I don't know", he said quietly. "I just-". He shook his head and dropped the subject. The goddess didn't give up.  
>"What, Perseus?". He looked at her.<br>"I just thought that after she apologized, I…".  
>"That everything would be the same again?".<br>Percy nodded and turned away. June smiled pityingly. She hugged him.  
>"Oh, Percy. I am truly sorry.", she said sadly. "I wish I could make this easier for you." .<br>Percy laughed half-heartily. He shook his head and rubbed his chest.  
>"It's okay", he said frowning. "I'm just a little disappointed, but-". He sighed. "There are scars that even time can't heal, right?".<br>The goddess nodded.  
>"You knew, right?", he asked her after a short silence. June raised an eyebrow.<br>"I know a lot of things, Percy. You'll have to tell me", she said.  
>He rolled his eyes.<br>"You knew that I'd forgive her and introduce her to everybody, right?".  
>"I don't know what you're getting", she answered. "I knew that you'd forgive her <em>if <em>she ever asked you for forgiveness. I did not know that you would _introduce _her to the wedding guests of Evanna!".  
>Percy shook his head again and took a shaky breath.<p>

There was a short silence between them. Both were deepened in their own thoughts. And then Poseidon appeared behind them.

"There you are!", he said loudly. "I was wondering if you know where Nico is".  
>June turned angrily to him.<br>"What do you mean?!", she exclaimed. "You were supposed to WATCH him!".  
>Poseidon shrugged indifferently.<br>"I was talking to someone-"  
>"Oh! I bet a woman caught your attention!", she spat.<br>"No! It wasn't **_a _**woman! There were wom**en!**", he retorted.  
>June seemed about to explode. But before she could say anything, her brother continued.<br>"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something Percy". He shook his head incredulously. "_What were you thinking?_".  
>"Oh great! Let's talk about him again", the goddess muttered.<br>Percy raised his hand to stop his father from speaking. When he spoke, he looked very serious.  
>"Before you continue", he said. "I will talk to Annabeth, father. But I need to do this alone, okay?". And he walked away, leaving the two gods alone on the balcony.<p>

"So…", Poseidon started. June rolled her eyes.  
>"Save it!", she spat. Then her face softened. "What are we going to do with him?". Poseidon turned away. It seemed that they had entered a soft subject.<br>"I don't know what you-".  
>"Brother!", she interrupted him impatiently. "Don't deny it!"..<br>The sea god sighed and turned to look at her. His eyes were sad.  
>"Is or isn't there a cure?", she asked and turned to look at the guests.<br>Poseidon took his time to answer.  
>"It was <em>she<em>, who cursed him, Hera", he said quietly. "And only she knows the cure".  
>The goddess gritted her teeth.<br>"I can't believe it!", she complained. She closed her eyes. She looked sad. "How much time does he have?".  
>Poseidon sighed. "Only Mother Earth knows, sister. But I believe that he will live a long time".<br>June huffed.  
>"I hope so.".<p>

* * *

><p>When Percy walked Annabeth out of the hotel (most guests had left already and the newly-weds were already in their room), he knew it was time to say good-bye.<p>

They stared each-other in the eye and when Percy opened his mouth to speak, Annabeth shushed him. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad.

"Don't say anything, Percy", she said. "You don't have to".  
>He was confused.<br>"Huh?".  
>"I know what you are going to say", she explained.<br>"You do?". He eyed her carefully. "Yeah. You do".  
>She nodded and looked at the ground.<p>

There was a short silence. Finally Annabeth looked up.

"I- I… it's too late, right?", she said.  
>Percy sighed. Yes, it was too late.<br>"I am sorry, Annabeth. I just…". He smiled half-heartily. "There are things… scars that not even time can heal, you know?".  
>Annabeth nodded.<br>"I understand, Percy", she said sadly. "It's okay".  
>"So… you're not angry?"<br>She chuckled.  
>"I am a little. At myself", she answered. "But now I realize that it's maybe… for the best.".<br>He smiled. He raised his hands and she shook it.  
>"I'm happy that you have fulfilled your dream, Annabeth", he said.<br>The demigod smiled and sighed.  
>"Yeah well… who knows what the fates have planned".<br>Percy chuckled.  
>"Good-bye. Wise Girl.", he said after a while. Annabeth beamed.<br>"Good-bye, seaweed-brain".

And she left.

It's safe to say, that the Jackson family (June and Poseidon included) got safe to their small cottage in the small village.

After the wedding everything changed. And some were very, very weird.

Nico decided to settle down with no other than Rebecca Green, Evanna's best friend! Five months after Evanna's wedding they decided to marry, shocking everyone. Hades actually cried at the thought of his son marrying a simple mortal and June had a fit of laughter when she got the news.

June, as Rose grew up, decided to take care of other families; babysitting their children and giving advices to the parents. Poseidon joined a choir. At first, his godly family laughed at him at the idea of him singing. But when the choir, where the sea god was, became world famous, they got jealous.

Rose eventually did become a hero, but not as she thought. She won the gold medal twice at the Olympics (800metre race) and once the silver medal in the same discipline.

The rumour of Percy's disappareance never fully disappeared from camp. They few demigods that knew what happened, never spoke about it.

_**The**_ **_End_**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, some of you might be angry because Annabeth and Percy didn't end up together, but I like it this way. It feels right. Just because Percy forgave her, doesn't mean that they can go back together. <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you still like it. **

**some of you asked me to write a sequel. I won't write a sequel. This story is finished, but I just began writing another story, but I don't know if I will publish it. It's completely different from this story, but with the Percy Jackson-characters. **

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!_ you really encouraged me to continue this story! **

**Rose_1518**


End file.
